Naruto betrayed
by Devakinger
Summary: Naruto is betrayed after the successful sasuke retrieval arc no naruhina kekkei genkei Naruto crystal release/scorch release/ranmaru dojutsu op Naruto almost godlike fuinjutsu Naruto chakra chains Naruto kcm 1 and 2 eventually six paths sage mode Naruto pairings decided
1. Banishment

**this is my first story so I hope its good and i hope you like it...!..**

* * *

"Where is that baka he better not have hurt sasuke kun yeah" agreed ino and the civilians

that's when they all see a shadow in the distance then they noticed it was Naruto and sasuke but that's when they saw sasuke's injuries sakura started to run towards Naruto and then Naruto said "look sakura-Chan I did it" SLAP and a red hand mark appeared on the side of naruto's face "you baka how could you hurt sasuke kun"

sakura screeched. "but sakura-ch- I don't care what you have to say you monster. How dare my hurt my sasuke kun my mother was right your nothing but a demon in human flesh and a freak ino lets go and get sasuke kun to the hospital yeah" ino agreed lets go.

Naruto fainted from his injuries and lack of blood and shock from hearing what sakura said that's when the civilians think the demons is weak now lets get him.

That's when the sand siblings appeared in front of Naruto and said to "get him you'll have to go through us" gaara prepared his sand and kankuro brought out karasu temari brought out her wind fan "Sand shuriken" said gaara and hit 5 civilians "poison mist inferno: consecutive needle combo" yelled kankuro hitting 3 civilians "Wind style: wind blade jutsu: exclaimed temari hurting 4 civilian's

then the civilians started backing up they might want to kill the demon but they wont risk their lives to try and kill it then gaara picked up Naruto and went to the hospital with temari in the back and kankuro in front to deter anyone from trying anything

they finally made it to the hospital and when they asked someone to heal their friend one came and checked who it was and saw and had a look of disgust and said "we don't treat demons"

then tsunade walked out of a room and saw Naruto's condition and grabbed him and took him to a free room and laid him down and started healing him gaara temari and kankuro all walked into the room that's when a anbu appeared next to tsunade and said "Hokage-sama your presence is needed in the council room" tsunade looked at the anbu and said "cant you see I'm busy go back there and tell them to shove it up their pompous ass and let me do my job" tsunade then flooded the room with killer intent the anbu took a few steps back and stuttered "y-yes hokage-sama" and then shunshin out of the room that's when tsunade finished healing. Naruto and stabilized his condition and shunshin to the entrance of the council room

 **Council room**

* * *

Tsunade entered and asked "what's so damn important that you have to disturb me when I'm working tsunade-sama" said a fat council men what is "uchiha-Sama's condition" tsunade then said "he is stable" that when the civilian council started yelling about the demon fox hurting the last loyal uchiha "how dare he hurt uchiha-sama we should kill or banish him" then shikaku spoke up and said banish him for completing his mission your so idiotic and annoying' then he put his head back down and started to sleep everyone in the room sweat dropped. then tsume inuzuka spoke up and said we should "banish him' then the argument started again either execution or banishment.

 **hospital naruto's room**

* * *

"Uggh my head hurts damn I'm back in the hospital Damn it" then i remembered sakura saying your a demon in human flesh then naruto thought sakura 'why I did what you wanted me to so why damn it why cant you see that I love you sakura-Chan'

 **"she'll never love you since your the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fo** x" a distorted voice that sounded like his own

I started to grind my teeth and clench my fist I started to get furious and promised myself to think carefully before i pursue another girl and started to draw blood as the blood hit the sheets crystals started forming as it hit the bed then I opened my hands and saw a large pink crystal form out of my cuts and I wondered what the hell was happening but wasn't able to dwell to deeply as it shattered into unnoticeable pieces.

that's when Baa-Chan came into the room with tears staining her cheeks I asked her what was wrong she looked at me

and said "I'm so sorry Naruto that's when she said Naruto uzumaki you are hereby banished from konoha you have 48 hour to leave the village failure to comply will be met with impending execution" that sentence hit me harder than what sakura said and did when I asked baa-Chan "what did I do wrong she said you did nothing wrong it the stupid council who banished you." "but cant your over rule them since your the hokage I tried but they kept cutting me off on the laws of the village" I started to cry but this is my home the only place I have then tsunade hugged me and kept repeating I'm sorry over and over.

 **47 hours later**

* * *

As I was packing the last of my belongings there was a knock on the door and I saw jiraiya and tsunade

they both had scrolls in their hands and solemn looks on their faces and said these are belongings and jutsu from your parents I took them without hesitation and stored them in my backpack and I hugged both of them and said Ill miss you then jiraiya spoke up and said I will be with you for the next 3 years to train you

but what about my banishment they shook their heads and smirked said it says nothing about konoha ninja helping you. I smiled and thought my friends wouldn't abandon me right ? i was wrong.

I saw all my friends standing near the gate i started to wave but then i sensed danger i saw hinata trying to jyuken my heart

it might have worked if it was someone else than hinata i easily dodged to the side she then looked up at me sending a glare right at me and said those words that hurt me so much "i hate you demon fox"

but she didn't yell them out she said them as calmly as she could i looked at her and tried to speak to her i then heard "get away from her you demon then the voice shouted wolf fang over fang" i looked back and jumped out of the way in time.

i saw kiba and akamaru and looked where he was going and he was heading straight toward hinata he then collided into hinata i saw hinata go flying and hit a brick wall knocking her out kiba seemed shocked that i dodged and turned around to face me but was to late since that's when my fist hit his face he was sent stumbling back and fell on his ass then

i looked at shino do you want to join in he backed up and said that would be highly illogical and bad for my health.

damn right i thought then i saw pink hair barreling towards me it was sakura with her fist closed and heading straight for my jaw

i grabbed her fist and raised my leg and kicked her in the stomach and she flew back and hit a cart full of fruit and all the fruit fell on her staining her dress and hair different colors i then spoke to her and said you haven't changed at all since the chunin exams that's when i heard ino yell i have her fist aimed at my stomach dodged her punch and she stumbled a bit

but that's was all i need as i punched her jaw instantly knocking her she then fell in the dirt i then saw shikamaru glare at me.

and he said "why did you do that to ino" i shrugged and said "she tried to punch me so i was well within my rights to hit her" i then heard "leaf hurricane" and i was sent flying out of the village gates i then looked back to see a rain of kunai coming down 'crap i thought i jumped back narrowly dodging them' i then pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at them obscuring their vision as the smoke cleared they saw a paper bomb a few feet away from them and they jumped back it exploded and they tried to find me again but i was gone by then they yelled "don't come back."

* * *

 **and done there's the chapter hope you liked it cause i loved writing it see you next time. the reason neji wasn't there cause he can relate to naruto caged bird seal and the kyubi so he sees naruto as someone who can rise above their curse.**


	2. year 1 training truths tayuya

**I hope you liked the preview because now your getting the full course this time the chapters will be getting longer and my writing will be getting better also you guys pick the final kekkei genkei no dojutsu or mokuton or hyoton now on to responses**

 **Mahouka9 I wont be able to pair guren with him but I can make her his teacher on his crystal bloodline but ill make some romance not a pairing more like flirting and the occasional jab I might hook him up with mei but their is a main pairing its not a harem just 2 girls max**

 **Jim guy I don't plan on stopping Anyway onto chapter**

* * *

 **Year 1 Truths training and swords and scorch release Tayuya ?**

* * *

so pervy sage what are we going to do first well why don't you open those scrolls alright. as I took the scrolls out" they were colored red and yellow I tried to open the red one but it wouldn't come undone um jiraiya it isn't coming undone a little help please. He looked at it and said oh its a blood seal you have to put your blood on it"

oh okay ill ty that I grabbed a kunai and cut my finger and dropped my blood on it then it flashed a bit and I heard a kachink sound " I put it on the ground and it expanded that's when I saw a scroll with the kanji Tensa Zangetsu and scrolls that showed jutsu" I then activated the scroll with the Tensa Zangetsu it was a thin sword with a guard and a chain at the end and scroll appeared and it said getsuga tensho I opened it and it said

 _Getsuga Tensho to use getsuga tensho one must put fire And wind with a 5 to 9 ratio and the will power of the user decides how big it will be and its speed along with how big it will be with mastery one can_

 _determine how it forms and destroys everything it touches one can even split it off into pieces it can even be used as a shield and a_

 _targeting system with untold devastation._

then grabbed the yellow one and repeated the process and I opened it to it flashed yellow out came a tri pronged kunai and a bunch of jutsu scrolls I then looked at jiraiya and asked so what are we going to do next he looked at me and said well first were going to need to know your chakra ? with these as he pulled out a piece of paper" then he said it tells you what your chakra nature is really yeah so load some chakra into it and let find out okay I put some chakra into it then it split into 3 pieces one crumpled the other burned to ash the final one turned damp oh so you have 4 chakra nature transformation fire wind and lightning also water most people start with 1 or 2 but you have 4 is that good yeah its actually amazing anyway now that we know your chakra transformations onto training

and the training area is the valley of the end why there 2 legends fought. there and I hope you can also become a legend one day I will pervy sage I'm going to surpass all who came before me okay lets go so what will we be training when we get there well first were going to need to upgrade your jutsu arsenal you cant keep going having only rasengan and shadow clones yeah I know so I'm going to teach you lots of jutsu not to forget taijutsu and weapons and a lot of different areas and you'll be able to handle anyone

really yeah anyway lets camp here tonight alright you start the fire pervy sage alright ill gather the wood okay gaki. I started gathering wood until I heard a groan of pain I started looking around and I listened closely to it and I heard it again I started walking towards it I then noticed a bunch of trees blown over almost like a hand hit all the trees over I finally saw the source of the groans and moans of pain it was a red head with a tree covering the lower halve of her body I then ran to her side and looked around to see if I had anything to move the tree with I saw nothing so I guess I have no choice come on you fox give me your chakra nice I have enough to pick up this tree with hardly any effort whew that took a lot out of me I then picked her up

I then noticed wait wasn't she the one that helped sasuke escape huh yeah she is whatever sasuke and sakura and konoha is part of my past. so anyway as I started to walk towards the camp she started to wake up huh who the hell are you umm I'm Naruto and I shut up where the hell are we going well were going to me and my sensei's camp my legs hurt a like a bitch well that's probably because you got your legs crushed under some a tree wait what alright were arriving at the camp site hey pervy sage hmm oh shit what happened to her I don't know I found her crushed under some logs can you save her legs yeah Tsunade may have been the healer but I still know enough to save her legs okay so how can I help well can you unseal some splints and bandages from my back pack alright

\

here is it hmm oh found it kai here are some splints and the bandages gahh it fucking hurts hurry the hell up okay just calm down how the hell am I supposed to calm down Naruto knock her out but. just do it Naruto there now it will be easier yo finish what I'm doing so will she be fine yes her legs should heal within the next few months there done now onto you what about me well we need to train don't we oh yeah and I know a easy way to train oh yeah what's that shadow clones What about them wait you don't know don't know what the secret behind shadow clones what's that well what ever your shadow clone learns will be known to the caster of the jutsu wow so I cold train a years worth in a day yeah you could but we wont cause you will need to do stuff your self okay so what are we going to do first well first your going learn how to use your 4 chakra changes how well how to do it is

Konoha Root base So have you found my weapon not yet danzo-sama well are you close no we cant find their trail well you better hurry up or its your head yes danzo sama you wont evade me for much longer kyubi

* * *

6 months later Shadow clone jutsu good keep going Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu then the shadow clone used wind style: great breakthrough Combination Fire and wind style: Great inferno fire ball jutsu oh crap thought jiraiya water style: encampment wall as both jutsu hit each other steam started to appear that's when Naruto jumped out of the steam while holding Tensa Zangetsu and tried to strike jiraiya but hit a shadow clone instead that's when he tried looking around and saw him up in the air okay I hope I can finally do this Getsuga Tensho then a blast came out of the sword that's when jiraiya saw it and used a shadow clone to throw himself into a wall it hit the shadow clone then it kept going it then finally dispersed into nothing crap I missed that's when Naruto felt the kunai against his throat I win gaki

damn I was so close you keep on getting better gaki don't lose heart because you cant win just keep trying harder alright pervy sage they started walking back to the camp but did you see that I almost got the getsuga tensho down yeah I cant wait until you master it that's when they arrived at the camp Tayuya still sleeping well what should we have for breakfast umm I guess eggs and bacon all right Naruto replied wearing his shippuden outfit. so what was her answer oh about scorch release yeah she said she's is coming to train you in scorch style really yeah wow I still cant believe you have it yeah me neither and how you unlocked it yeah it was when you and Tayuya were just about to die

 _Flash back_

 _run gaki_

 _get out of here dumb ass_

 _no I cant let them take you then one of the root anbu grabbed my arms and swung me around into a tree that's when I felt a burning sensation coming from my body_

 _I then yelled out in anger incinerating the 8 root anbu around me and suprsing the root anbu that held Tayuya and jiraiya but that was their mistake as jiraiya felt the grip lessen he then broke out of their grip and stabbed the root anbu in the head and throwing the kunai into the jugular f the root who held Tayuya_

 _Flash back end_

6 months

later thank you pakura sensei for training me how to use scorch style its was an honor to teach you scorch style

I wish you well hey pervy sage I finished my training with pakura sensei

you call her by her real name but not me well unless you prove your not a pervert ill keep calling you pervy sage I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert I rest my case so pervy sage where are we going next well I'm going to meet up with my informant in sound

really who well you'll just have to wait and see but first do you think Tayuya is done with training I don't know wait what's she training in again earth and water style oh yeah well how is she doing good she is quite adept at water style she only needs 3 hand signs to make the water style: water dragon jutsu wow yeah oh there she is hey Tayuya come were going to meet pervy sages spy alright moron

at oto so jiraiya-sama is coming here

so who is it all ill tell you is that she's female what for real yeah oh shut up already shit head hmm I just wanted to know who it is well were at the rendezvous point okay where is she and there she is who Naruto saw a woman walking towards them she had a spiky pony tail red lipstick a green outfit with a dress long left sleeve short right one a red turtle neck with a white fluffy collar brown gloves could see a one piece red suit calf length brown shoes hello jiraiya-sama well your looking as lovely as ever guren.

* * *

And done whew i hat to edit it sory if you read it before i edited it anyway ill put the poll up


	3. year2 guren sensei hyoton toad sage mode

**hello everyone I'm back with chapter 3 anyway I wont be making this a harem 2 girls are the max Tayuya is guaranteed and mei I might add a third one if I feel like bringing in another jinchuriki either Fu or yugito I'm leaning more towards fu since she around naruto's age and it will be called team jiraiya since I'm going to make have the konoha teams fight team jiraiya one at a time so like team asuma vs team jiraiya eventually team jiraiya will have Naruto Tayuya fu or yugito**

 **I don't own naruto**

 **jimguy i haven't read Rosario vampire so i don't know who mizore is and to put the Shinto gods and goddesses i would have to set up a bunch of stuff before hand and i would need to read about them to use them o their fullest potential**

 **chapter 3 year 2 blood line guren sensei and toad sage mode**

* * *

who are you demanded Naruto me well you can call me guren I am jiraiya-Sama's spy wait your the one from sound yes I am I also have the crystal style kekkei genkai really well crystal style: crystal storm yelled Naruto huh guren thought she dodged the projectiles she then yelled Crystal style: crystal prison huh damn its covering my body I cant mov- as it completely encased my body and head damn it I cant move thought Naruto.

then guren interrupted his thought don't struggle if you move around to much it will shatter along with you so calm down and let me talk to jiraiya ha ha dumb ass you got captured so easily so jiraiya-sama orochimaru changed bodies last year oh which one did he use I don't know it was a random test subject hmm so we have two more years until his next change guren nodded hmm we could use that to our advantage how may I ask guren wondered well he's at his weakest when he changes right ? yeah so we strike around the time his change is needed we kill him and destroy his bases in one fell swoop yes that could work except your forgetting about one thing oh and what's that your forgetting about kabuto crap I forgot about him well I think Tayuya will be strong enough to handle him in two years time.

what the fuck did you say pervert oh I said you would be strong enough to take on kabuto in two years said jiraiya oh Tayuya replied you really think so yeah I know you'll be strong enough to take him on when the time comes what about my curse mark ? kabuto could activate it at any time and immobilize me well me and Naruto are working on a seal to remove it replied jiraiya really Tayuya asked while looking at Naruto then looked away blushing and muttering you better be working on it jiraiya then looked at her and said yeah were just about finished the seal how much longer would you say a couple of months said jiraiya is that all jiraiya-sama no I need your help with what asked guren the kid you just encased in crystal yeah said guren well as you saw he also has the crystal style you use I was hoping you could teach him stated jiraiya hmm I could but he has to prove him self to me if he wants me to train him alright how could he do that if he impress me in a fight ill

train him.

okay when is the fight I was thinking now oh well if you want to fight him release him from the crystal prison said jiraiya alright replied guren as she started walking towards Naruto in the crystal prison Naruto's body started flickering with electricity that's when the crystal prison broke apart what how did you break out and know that crystal style is weak to lightning I didn't I just guessed hmm your already starting to impress me.

anyway now starts the real challenge can you impress me enough to teach you I wonder whoa she's fast thought Naruto as she appeared right in front of him she had her whole arm encased in crystal as she was about to punch him he held up his hands to block when she hit his arms he winced and skidded back a lot his back against a tree she raised her leg and aimed a kick straight for his head crap thought Naruto as he ducked his head barely dodging the kick her kick destroyed the

tree.

he thought now's my chance I was formed a fist my punch going directly for her chin as it hit her her body burst into many crystals what the hell was that I yelled its a crystal clone said a voice behind me huh I yelled that's when I felt a fist hit directly in my back gahh I yelled as I started flying forwards I was in to much pain to see the boulders in front of me as I hit the upper most boulder I bounced off and went flying into some tree I felt my body go through 3 or 4.

I landed in a meadow that's when I heard her behind me up in the air I smirked and turned around and yelled Getsuga Tensho huh guren's face looked shock and shock turned into worry as she yelled crystal Armour I saw her body become encased in Armour she took the hit but it destroyed some of her armour the impact forced her back into a tree agh she groaned not bad for a kid.

I smirked and said not bad for an old lady a tick mark appeared and she shouted I'm not old I said prove it jade crystal blade she charged at me I charged at her swords clashed together I went for her legs she blocked I went fro a downward arc and she blocked she tried to hit my arm I dodged and she stumbled forward I went for a strike I hit her and she burst into crystals I then blocked her strike from the back now in a dead lock I then noticed my sword getting covered in crystals crap I though shit this is going to hurt both of us Getsuga Tensho agh I yelled as I was sent back and guren went back wards I hit a tree and guren hit a boulder denting it.

heh I smiled now lets see who wins hmm grunted guren she then started going towards the pond she smirked now behold one of my strongest jutsu as the water started moving away from the pond it then started crystallizing into a dragon hah crystal style: Burst crystal falling dragon heh so that's one of your strongest styles huh well lets not keep each other waiting scorch style: incinerating flare technique as both jutsu started going towards each other as they collided a huge explosion rocked and destroyed the meadow whew I almost got hit by that guren was down she started grinding her teeth that little shit she said as she slowly got up.

she spotted him and appeared in front of him and Naruto thought shit as her fist encased in crystal she sucker punched him in the stomach gahh then her leg kicked his face down towards the ground as he hit a huge cloud of dust appeared and she yelled jade crystal blade as it extended and was at Naruto's throat guren then said I win then the next thing Naruto poofed into smoke crap she thought shadow clone but she felt the kunai against the back of her head.

no I win said Naruto ha ha ha as guren started laughing she said good job kid your the first to actually get me into a stalemate what then he looked down and saw the blade stationed at his kidney oh that's what you mean as he retracted the kunai and her blade turned into nothing then she disappeared into crystals I turned around and saw her walking back towards Tayuya and jiraiya he hurried to catch up with her.

 **Back at the Campsite**

* * *

so who do you think won asked jiraiya guren Tayuya replied quickly wow so you have no trust in Naruto asked jiraiya I never said that Tayuya replied its just that guren is way stronger than Naruto oh how so well I was one of the sound four so I had access to most files and I checked out some and guren is absurdly strong so if its a loss or a win guren either chose to lose to see how much Naruto can take or she ended him quickly and beat him before he even had a chance to use a jutsu

but he has the fox so he could have lasted awhile oh there they are hmm oh yes hey Naruto and guren so how did he prove he had what it takes to learn from you asked jiraiya yes replied guren so how did the fight go moron asked Tayuya it ended in a draw oh really asked Tayuya yeah Naruto replied alright then she said really ask her I believe you Tayuya said sardonically so what's for supper please tell me its ramen haven't had ramen in awhile Naruto exclaimed sorry no ramen tonight you'll have to wait and find out what it is jiraiya said.

naruto come over here yelled guren huh what for asked naruto guren then narrowed her eyes are you refusing an order from your sensei uh no naruto said with a scared look on his face as he ran over to her she grabbed his shoulder and shunshin away they appeared in a clearing that had a bunch of trees surrounding it what are we doing here asked naruto well your going to learn one of the basic crystal style jutsu its called crystal style: Crimson fruit replied guren what does it do asked guren well it is very basic you surround your opponent or ally in a case of crystal its very hard to destroy from external and internal attacks wow really yeah so make a shadow clone and use the ram hand sign and envision your target in a dome or any shape that covers the inside if done right it will work okay shadow clone jutsu crystal style: crimson fruit.

crystals started forming around the clone but it shattered half way crap you need to find the correct ratio of chakra to pump into it what really asked naruto yeah guren replied whats the ratio its 4 to 5 ratio of earth and regular chakra oh okay i can do this crystal style: crimson fruit it started to form out of thin air it started connecting almost formed but it shattered into pieces but it held up about half way before it completely dispersed.

 **3 months later**

* * *

where is she wondered naruto as he was looking around trying to locate Guren that's when he barely saw the needle that sliced his gahh he yelled as he jumped back but was punched forward smashing into the ground making a crater in the ground that's when he finally saw guren he looked at her then narrowed his eyes and jumped towards her encasing his fist in crystal armour guren smirked and encased her fist into crystal too and leaped towards naruto as their fists collided a shock-wave was felt in the clearing of trees.

the shock-wave caused a few trees to break and fall down the force of both punches pushed both people backwards guren was sent into a tree but she encased her back in crystal armour and naruto was sent back to the ground but he turned around and hit the ground but bracing with his hands and feet he then saw guren dazed a bit since the back of her head connected with a thick tree branch then he did a few hand signs and yelled fire style: fire dragon bomb guren saw the jutsu and encased her whole body in crystal armour blocking her face with her arms as the jutsu hit some of the armour melted and she reinforced that part with more armour until the jutsu died down.

when i ended she let the jutsu vanish she had a few burns around her body and she said your doing pretty good able to actually melt my armour guren smiled maybe i should give you a kiss she said naruto turned beet red and started stuttering b-bu-but were training naruto replied and guren laughed im just kidding god your so easy to tease she laughed she then appeared before him and sucker punched him in the stomach that sent him flying into the tree she tried to do a follow up kick to the ribs but naruto caught her foot and pulled her towards him and he and brought his arm back and shot it forward connecting with her face she was sent flying into a tree the tree broke into splinters.

she got up and spit out some blood and cricked her neck that was a nice punch but is that all you got naruto looked at her and said not even close that was just a warm up naruto said your body says other wise your breathing is hard and your struggling to stand on your legs what do you mea-gurk he then saw guren in front of him her fist right in his stomach he then spit out blood and then fell forward knocked out she then shunshin to the camp with naruto on her shoulder and started a fire and waited for naruto to wake up.

Mind scape

so kit you just got your ass handed to you by a girl hah hah hah

Shut up it wasn't like i didn't stand a chance i lasted 3 hours fighting her

that you did kit but your slowly getting to her level i will only be a matter of time before you surpass her

really naruto said

yeah really

then naruto exited his mind scape he then woke up and got up and saw guren eating he yelled hey what about me she then pointed to a bowl near the fire oh i thank you i said wherever it was only common sense to make you one oh i thought about it and it made sense so i asked guren so guren sensei what are we learning next she was quite for a bit and replied nothing since your done your training all that's left is to refine your technique really i said yeah but were going to have an all out battle one day to see if the student can surpass the master she then told me to finish eating and go to bed so i did when i woke up she was gone all that was left was a note and a mask he looked at the mask think of kaneki's mask he picked up the note and read it.

naruto

we will have our fight so just you wait and get stronger and wear that mask to the fight

Guren

 **3 months later**

* * *

Crystal style: Crystal dragon jutsu yelled naruto as the dragon hit the tree it destroyed the surrounding areas and crystallized some areas heh iv'e finally got it down naruto shunshin to camp scaring jiraiya and tayuya what the hell gaki don't scare me like that whew but tayuya reacted differently he felt a fist smash into the back of his head what the hell moron are you trying to give me a heart attack oww tayuya did you have to hit me so hard she didn't respond and went to sit back down feeling irritated hey pervy sage yeah gaki what are we going to be doing next.

well ill tell you after we have supper alright whats for supper curry and rice what why cant we ever have ramen because your finally growing instead of being short and scrawny what can i do to help well you can get a pot and fill it up with water and boil it over the fire all right i shunshin to the river near the camp as i was filling the water i heard movement behind me i jumped out of the way and the kunai hit the pot and pierced it i turned around and saw who it was it was more root anbu one spoke monotony we need you to come with us kyubi wasn't the 5 heads i sent back enough to send a message.

they each pulled out a tanto we insist you come with us final warning if you fail to comply we will use force what are you waiting for naruto replied very well you have sealed your fate kyubi the first root anbu then charged towards naruto as the blade hit naruto it shattered what the anbu thought before his life ended his last view a spiraling sphere rammed through his head naruto pulled out a seal that said chakra drain he appeared in front of the 2nd root anbu and pulled off his mask and put the seal on his forehead.

the other 2 started making hand signs and the first said fire style: Fire ball jutsu and the second one said wind style: gale palm as both collided they made a strong fire ball jutsu that was heading right towards me i yelled water style: water wall as they both collided steam started to take its place the 2 root anbu appeared in front of naruto and both had chakra suppression seals in their hands the next thing naruto heard was rasengan the left was taken out by jiraiya and i heard water style: water dragon jutsu as i saw a dragon come front my left side and i noticed ice chunks in the water.

as the water dragon hit the root anbu i heard his neck crack and it blew him back into a tree breaking the tree we checked out both anbu the one jiraiya killed first huh nothing to assess he died after the rasengan drilled through his back they went to the next one and saw he had some frost covering his body and some parts ice was actually there whoa whats that jiraiya well it looks like the start of ice style so tayuya i guess you have a kekkei genkei the ice style really replied tayuya yeah.

and it looks like you are subconsciously using it that means your using it without meaning to said jiraiya is that good replied tayuya that's great that means you have quite a lot of potential to create your own techniques and improve existing ones as we started walking back to camp jiraiya looked at me and said where is the pot i said well one of the root anbu threw a kunai at me and pierced it seriously that was our only one he yelled well what was i supposed to do take the damn kunai never mind we can get another one well lets call it a night what about supper tayuya asked jiraiya pulled out some ration bars and said here eat this all right good night as jiraiya took first watch i was woken up by tayuya her saying it was my watch i nodded and crawled out of my sleeping bag.

sunrise finally hit after a few hours that's when jiraiya woke up and looked at me and said naruto me and tayuya are going to train what about me i asked well you get to learn sage mode wait whats sage mode i asked well basically its when you become one with nature you take as much as you give that's a easy explanation ma and pa will tell you the rest oh okay when do i go well we'll wait for tayuya to get up before summoning ma and pa alright i replied.

a few hours later tayuya woke up when she was finally up we gave her the run down and she nodded wasn't sure if it was because she understood or was to tired and kept nodding so lets do it then pervy sage alright summoning jutsu that's when two small poofs of smoke appeared as i saw i looked at pervy sage and said so im being trained by a geezer frog and granny frog that's when i felt a wooden ladle smash against my skull gahh show me some respect yelled ma i looked at her now terrified of her ladle so jiraiya boy this is the one you want us to train is it that's right.

well i can see why has a good build and seems like one of them dumb ones hey naruto replied im not that dumb heh has plenty of energy this one does well jiraiya boy we'll take him for how long can you train him for six months why six months i got a message from guren saying she wants to fight naruto in six months at full power oh well lets hope he can succeed where you failed jiraiya boy i hope so to jiraiya replied well we'll be off and if you need our help don't be afraid to call us ma said i wont well bye poof poof poof as all 3 disappeared he then looked at tayuya and said now to get you strong enough to crush kabuto and even give naruto a run for his money can you really get me strong enough for that of course who do you think i am im the legendary jiraiya i can get you stronger than kabuto.

Month 1 Tayuya

* * *

so this is the yuki temple yeah pretty amazing right ill say everything is made of ice look scrolls for ice jutsu as she tried to enter a seal appeared before her jiraiya said its a blood seal cut your self and it will allow you through all right as she took a kunai out and slit her finger and put blood on the seal it started to freeze all over until it was all covered in ice then tayuya touched it and it shattered into pieces she then walked forward come jiraiya said i cant i have to have yuki blood to go trough oh alright im going to check out the boxes and took random ones and took it back to jiraiya.

so what are you going to learn first i don't know ill decide when we get to a training location what's wrong with here i don't like this place so can we go somewhere else please fine they took to the tree's as they were tree hopping jiraiya looked at tayuya wondering why she didn't want to train at the yuki temple tayuya felt uneasy at the yuki temple for some reason she didn't feel like training there she then let her mind wander until her thoughts went to naruto and wondering how he's doing wait she stopped her thoughts why the hell do i care about how he's doing don't tell me im feeling attracted to him.

Month 2 naruto

* * *

whoa so this is sage mode huh i feel great and at peace he then punched the ground as hard as he could and the whole ground around him cratered down okay now ill try a fire style: fire ball jutsu whoa it was 3 times bigger with sage mode what did you expect to be slightly stronger would you be surprised if i said yes i want to try and merge again hopefully kyubi is a bit more co-operative alright lad when pa jumped on his shoulder.

gahh pa yelled geezer sage are you alright yeah it seems that the nine tails in very stubborn i could have told you that ya know well it seems that your going to have to find a way to gather nature energy someway anyway i have to do something before that oh whats that i need to add an nature transformation to the rasengan and finish it oh which one are you going to do inquired pa the wind element responded naruto all right lets do it.

konoha yakiniku q month 3

* * *

hey kiba-kun hinata said hello hina-chan kiba responded so what are you ordering asked choji oh the usual grilled meat responded shikamaru hey shikamaru yeah ino so how is temari and you doing well she said she didn't want to date someone like me what does that mean questioned ino well you know what we did to naruto you mean the demon fox yeah him well turns out her brother is also one of them and she felt angry for what i did to naruto since her brother is the same so when i asked her out she said i don't date stupid people and i asked what she meant since i know im smart she then replied then you cant tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai what does that mean ino asked i don't know concluded shikamaru.

then lee started to challenge choji to a eating contest yelling about the spring time of youth then shino spoke up and said it was quite illogical to challenge a akimichi to an eating contest then flames appeared in his eyes i accept lee yelled if i cant beat him ill run around konoha on my hands 500 times and if i cant on that ill do 1000 sit ups and if i can- shut the hell up tenten yelled lee looked sheepish and went back to the eating contest with choji.

hey neji-kun what tenten so how are you doing she said while blushing im doing fine why do you ask he questioned well i was wondering if you wanted to train with me later i don't see why not sure where and when um at training ground 7 alright when after dinner i guess fine ill see you there neji replied and got up and walked out as he took to a roof he undid his headband and it showed no caged bird seal and he smirked naruto-sama i thank you he then put his head band back on and walked back to the hyuga compound if one looked close enough one could see a slight smile on neji's usually stoic face but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

sasuke-kun wait up sakura yelled but sasuke kept walking he turned around and yelled at sakura get the hell away from me you stalker sakura skidded to a stop and said of course why wouldn't i stalk you he then activated his mangekyou sharingan and used a high leveled genjutsu on her and she fell to the floor and thought back to how he gained his mangekyou sharingan.

 _Flash back_

 _sasuke slowly woke up blinking slowly as he got up he looked around and saw sakura walking towards the door he then wondered where naruto was since he wold be jumping for joy that his best friend was up he then thought best friend i like the sound of that when she sat down she said are you okay sasuke-kun he said yeah thanks to naruto he thought im doing fine gah i hate that baka_

 _how dare he hurt you speaking of the dobe where is he sasuke asked she then said sweetly you don't have to worry about the baka sakura i asked where naruto is she then smiled sweetly so much that sasuke almost puked the the baka you wont have to worry about him since he was banished sasuke's mind went blank what he thought why he said as calmly as he could though he was shaking with rage inside his head_

 _well he hurt you sasuke-kun what are you talking about i shoved 2 chidori's into him he responded that wasn't you sasuke-kun sakura replied get out sasuke said quietly what sakura said sasuke said a little louder get out b-bu-but why sasuke yelled get the hell out now sakura she ran out of the room as fast as he could he then went to the washroom and puked into the toiled and muttering why its my fault the dobe was banished me and my stupid quest for vengeance pushed away the only person who can understand me gahh i yelled out my eyes had a bad burning sensation he got up and and looked in the mirror a mangekyou sharingan present in his eyes with bloody tears cascading down his face_

 _Flash back end_

* * *

he then deactivated his mangekyou sharingan but kept the sharingan active it was something he started awhile ago to increase his chakra capacity it was what the uchiha did in the warring clan period (don't know if its true so if not i guess i made it up but it still belongs to kishimoto) he then shunshin to the ramen stand to see his secret girlfriend ayame ichiraku hey ayame-chan hey sasuke-kun ayame replied so the usual yeah okay one miso ramen with tomatoes on the side he then thought how he met ayame.

 _Flash back_ ( sorry if theirs a lot of flash backs it's been a over a year since naruto was banished)

 _Sasuke was walking towards the uchiha compound he heard crying coming from the ramen stand he was about to ignore it but then he thought naruto would check it out so he walked into the ramen stand and saw the daughter of the stand owner crying on the floor he walked up to her and awkwardly said are you okay sasuke then thought what a stupid question of course shes not okay she's crying on the floor she then said im fine just thinking about someone then sasuke said naruto right_

 _she started crying again and said yeah why did he have to be banished im sorry sasuke said something that even surprised sasuke she looked up and saw it was sasuke uchiha her crying face turned to rage she got up and grabbed a kitchen knife and started swinging it at him he started dodging it after a few more doges he grabbed her wrist and she reacted by kicking a man in the worst place ever gahh screamed sasuke he fell back and hit the ground and she positioned the knife at his throat tears cascading down her face its all your fault he was banished she then withdrew the knife and went back into the shop then sasuke thought i have to help them someway_

 _he entered the ramen stand and stalled for a bit wondering what to say he then said how can i make it up to you and your father please ill do anything he replied throwing away his pride for a bit anything she said yeah sasuke repeated fine your going to eat as much ramen as naruto did and pay twice the amount what you said anything crap fine when do you want me to do it he asked she smiled evilly and said right now crap sasuke thought alright he said as he sat down and things escalated from there first it was a agreement then it turned into a friendship and finally they gt more intimate until ayame asked sasuke out_

 _Flash back end_

* * *

that's when she brought the bowl to him he said thanks and she sat down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder he sighed and thought so this is what having someone you care about is i like this feeling he started eating and awhile later he finished that when teuchi appeared and said closing time then ayame got up and kissed sasuke on his cheek and she said good night sasuke-kun yeah sasuke thought then shunshin to his house.

 **month 4 tayuya**

* * *

 **Suna**

ice style: wolf fang avalanche she yelled as she hit temari's fan then temari jumped back and yelled wind style: wind cutter as it flew towards tayuya she smirked as it hit her she shattered into tiny pieces of ice shit temari thought ice clone damn where is she she then heard tayuya yell ice style: ice prison it then captured temari freezing her solid hah i win she then felt a fist against her head what but how she then looked and saw a log damn substitution jutsu fine lets keep going i agree tayuya went for a punch and temari countered it with a block and went for a leg sweep but tayuya jumped over her leg using temari's stomach as a surface she pushed her self off and sent temari tumbling onto the ground heh ice style: ice sword she then charged towards temari who was still dazed and positioned the blade at her stomach digging into the skin a little forfeit fine you win.

temari grumbled ha ha ha that was such a great match wouldn't you agree kazekage-sama and kankuro exclaimed jiraiya it was quite a spectacle yes i quite enjoyed the match gaara said stoically got that right replied kankuro that took 2 hours to finish but it was a good spent two hours anyway lets go back to the house alright as all 3 shunshin to the kazekage mansion temari got up and dusted her self off good match temari said it was a great match tayuya responded what no swearing temari faking surprise shut up tayuya replied blushing.

 **month 5 naruto mount myoboku**

* * *

wind style: rasenshuriken yelled naruto as he hit a big tree destroying it but injuring his hand good job naruto boy pa said but it still needs some work i know i need to learn how to throw it yeah so have you found out a way how to fix the nature gathering problem i was thinking shadow clones they gather it while im fighting and when they finish ill dispel them one at a time getting sage jutsu ingenious if i do say so myself pa replied.

now onto how to throw it im thinking of using sage mode somehow to throw it i don't know how but ill find a way anyway im going to refine my other techniques alright naruto boy you go and do that ill go back to the house and ill come to you when ma's done cooking no i don't want anymore disgusting food with worms and bugs don't say that your already getting used to them i saw your face when you were eating alright their starting to taste better he yelled heh heh as he started hopping away naruto turned around and yelled shadow clone jutsu now we learn how to throw the rasenshuriken naruto yelled.

 **month 6 valley of the end**

* * *

jiraiya and tayuya were waiting to summon naruto as they were talking so do you think im better at using my blood line then him i don;t know jiraiya replied well im going to fight him when he gets here and we'll see who's stronger out of us alright im going to summon him now summoning jutsu jiraiya yelled as naruto was summoned tayuya looked a him he was wearing his orange and black outfit but now had a coat covering his back with red and black flames tayuya blushed when she saw him wow she muttered and thought he's kinda hot whatever now hey moron huh lets fight lets see who's better at using their blond line limit heh alright naruto agreed naruto jumped away from tayuya and tayuya jumped away from naruto then jiraiya said only blood lines will be permitted alright you ready dumb ass tayuya yelled oh yeah naruto replied.

they both stood atop the water on opposite sides then they heard jiraiya yell fight they both ran at each other at the same speed tayuya aiming a punch for his jaw naruto anticipating a blow he ducked under it barely missing him then he went knee her stomach but she jumped to the side it missed her then she put her left foot on his stomach and used as much force as she could and spring boarded off of him sending him tumbling into the water as naruto sunk to the bottom he thought of a plan.

alright he threw a couple of smoke bombs where tayuya was standing she jumped out of the smoke he then made few shadow clones and made them jump out of the smoke as she then put up both her arms in a x position as they were about to hit her they dispelled shocking her long enough for naruto to appear from the water and upper cut her as it connected naruto dispelled damn she thought as the real naruto appeared above her fist smashing into her stomach as she rocketed into the water she pivoted onto her feet and gathered chakra and landed on the water.

naruto then landed a few feet behind her she turned around and narrowly avoided a spin kick she then sweeped his leg from under him and he fell forward and hit the water tayuya then tried to stomp him into the water but naruto rolled away from her foot she stumbled forwards and he did a kip up except it was a long kip up and his feet smashed into her face sending her flying back wards she then shook off the daze that the kick put her in and wiped some blood off her face.

naruto then ran straight at her fist raised tayuya dodged the fist and sucker punched his stomach causing naruto to spit out some blood he then stumbled back a bit not aware of the kick that was heading his way when he looked up it was to late as her knee smashed into his face he was sent flying backwards rag dolling on the water until he hit the stone foot of hashirama gahh naruto yelled when he hit the stone as he fell down from the stone he hit the water barely staying afloat he slowly got up and looked around trying to find tayuya not left or right or above i cant see her in the water so where crap he thought behind as he felt a sandal smash against his back as he was sent flying.

he started flipping through hand signs and pivoted around and yelled Crystal Style: wild dance of shuriken he then sent all the crystal shurikens towards tayuya tayuya dodged them and the ones she couldn't she covered her body in ice where they hit to shield her she missed 1 it embedded itself into her shoulder she then yelled out ice style: whirlwind as a miniature blizzard surrounded naruto cutting him up with the tiny ice slivers naruto then jumped out of it his face and hands covered in cuts

tayuya smirked at him and said hurt didn't it she then took out the crystal shuriken out of her shoulder and threw it to the side seeing a green glow coming from the injured area she looked at naruto's stunned face she then said my chakra control is so good i can direct the healing anywhere without even using my hand damn thought naruto that's when the cuts started steaming and healed shortly after he then said your not the only one with a healing mechanic naruto replied.

tayuya started flipping through hand signs and yelled ice style: ice dragon naruto also flipped through hand signs Crystal style: crystal dragon as both dragons collided tayuya jumped through the debris flipping through some more hand signs ice style: ice smashing hammer oh crap naruto though Crystal style: crystal lance as they impacted they both shattered but naruto missed the kick coming from the side he then felt pain course through his body as he was sent flying into some trees.

all naruto felt after the kick his body going through 4 trees and stopping on the 5th naruto got up shakily and jumped out of the trees landing on the water and cricked his neck and let out a long breath and said nice shot and started flipping through some more hand signs crystal style: crystal wheel naruto shot forward to fast for tayuya to even register as she felt a fist smash against the side of her face she was sent flying. above the waterfall flying above the lake atop the water fall she didn't know when but naruto punched her stomach and she was sent flying down into the water causing a huge splash naruto deactivated his jutsu and landed on the water waiting for tayuya to come up he felt the water be disrupted under him he then dived forward barely dodging a spear of ice after he dodged tayuya jumped up and landed on the water looking at him with anger in her eyes then she growled out that's it.

then naruto replied cockily oh now your ready huh he then ran towards her drop kicking her face sending her flying away she then started flipping through some hand signs and yelled ice style: ice dragon then naruto smirked he dodged the dragon but wasn't expecting it. to do a u turn when it was about to hit him he yelled scorch style: rasengan it melted the dragon but wasn't paying attention to tayuya and that was a bad move since she disappeared he looked around until he felt the hand close around his ankle huh he thought and was thrown downwards into a area of ice he was falling to fast as he hit the ice he broke through it falling into the cold. water

shit naruto thought that hurt alright he looked to the side and saw a shark made out of ice shit he thought then yelled crystal style: crystal armour as it bit down the shark's teeth broke into many pieces that's when naruto smashed the shark into different pieces with his punch then naruto swam to the surface of the water and saw tayuya breathing hard so that took a lot out of you huh naruto said she looked at him. and replied no i can keep going tayuya stated sure any way lets finish this with one final attack naruto said alright tayuya said tayuya flipped through a bunch of unrecognizable hand sings and yelled secret ice style: Complete dragon then as ice gathered it formed a dragon made of ice then tayuya's chakra went directly into it she then fell back wards and passed out from exhaustion.

the dragon then roared shooting out ice chunks whoa i thought my turn as i turned completely serious i summoned 3 clones and we made a wind style: rasen shuriken i then made a another clone to grab and move tayuya away i then dispelled the 2 helping me and ran right towards the dragon i saw its paw tried to hit me so i jumped over it and smashed the rasen shuriken into it.

i woke up and saw jiraiya leaning against a tree waiting for one of us to get up he looked at me and smiled you finally completed it huh i nodded he then said can you throw it ? i replied only in sage mode he nodded his head that's when we heard tayuya groan and wake up and she asked who won jiraiya said naruto would have won

if he didn't use the rasenshuriken what naruto exclaimed and jiraiya then said i told you at the start bloodlines only you used the wind style: rasen shuriken if you used the crystal style or the scorch style: rasenshuriken you would have won since tayuya passed out from chakra exhaustion hah told you i could use my blood line better than the dumb ass jiraiya shook his head and said no you can't naruto mastered scorch style and almost mastered crystal style damn tayuya thought

does that mean guren mastered it naruto asked and jiraiya shook his head what naruto exclaimed how do you know jiraiya looked at naruto when one masters crystal style the crystal changes color what color does it change to asked naruto jiraiya looked at naruto and said it varies from user oh so does that mean guren sensei's crystal color change jiraiya nodded wow i thought that's actually really cool.

* * *

 **thank you for waiting this my longest chapter hope you liked it okay the mastering crystal style and it changing color is completely made up but i thought it would be cool to have it change when mastered so i included it in here.**


	4. Year 3 surugan team jiraiya and fu

**Hello, guys, I'm back are you ready for more I hope so if not then I'm sorry but anyway I'm introducing ranmaru's dojutsu im calling it surugan**

 **what it does ill give you a quick rundown it has a penetrating vision and disrupts other dojutsu but I'm making it even better it nullifies all kekkei genkei except the users and it cant stop an eternal mangekyou Sharingan or Rinne-Sharingan also a tenseigan and mokuton are all things it cant nullify**

 **but the things it can nullify are Sharingan mangekyou Sharingan rinnegan byukugan and all other blood limits it also can heal others by using the life force of the caster won't affect Naruto since it will use Kyuubi's life force so it will age kyubi but we all know that's not even a downside since the Kyuubi's been alive for a long time**

 **ability to hear and see things from a long distance the range is about the byukugan's it can counter and negate that trait to see even farther than the byukugan its also can track people by picking up chakra from long distances it also can notice changes in a person's chakra and also able to see how many people are there also it has quite good analytical powers and heightened perception similar to the Sharingan you all know how good the Uchiha are at dodging well its like that able to read the targets thought**

 **I saved my favorites for last he can heal a person near death by giving part of his life force to the target and my favorite he can cast a genjutsu that can fool even the byukugan its appearance the eye glows red also the kaneki mask was a last minute decision cause i was wondering what kind of mask to use and I remembered Tokyo ghoul and it's cool mask designs I was choosing between kaneki's and ayato's i have to clarify something naruto won't be op until after the 5 years since now he's starting to get better now onto the answers to your questions**

 **Drakord: I hope this chapter is up to your standards since I'm trying to get better**

 **Jimguy: just read and you'll see**

 **my2guys: I'm not planning on stopping until I finish this story**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Year 3 surugan Fu team Jiraiya**

* * *

 **water country: Temple of water**

"what the hell is that" tayuya yelled this is a seal that will completely destroy your curse mark naruto replied i hope thought naruto tayuya then nodded warily and sat down and moved her hair to show her curse mark naruto then "applied the seal it expanding out then naruto flipped through the hand seals hare'rat'snake and the seal glowed red" "it then converged onto the curse mark surrounding it until the sealing marks completely covered the curse mark naruto then shouted release that's when the curse mark and the seals started vanishing until the whole mark and seals were gone". then tayuya fell backwards naruto "ran to her side and checked to see if she was okay"

"he checked her vitals and saw she was still alive" naruto then sighed in relief he then picked tayuya up bridal style and shunshin to a free room and laid her down naruto then turned around and walked out of the room and saw a few monks sparring naruto walked towards them and watched the spar they were pretty good fast enough to beat a fresh genin maybe even mid their striking power wasn't bad either one of the older monks saw naruto and looked at him do you want to join he shook his head and replied im just watching the monk nodded and looked back to the fight naruto stayed for a bit longer then he left and went to his assigned room and he went to his back pack and took out a scroll titled Hiraishin.

jiraiya was walking around when he heard some familiar voices so this the water temple said the first voice the second whistled appreciatively this is a nice temple not as good as the fire temple the third one growled and said yeah the fire temple is the best jiraiya looked at where they were talking the first was anko mitarashi the second one was kurenai yuhi and the final one belonged to hana inuzuka the 3 ice queens there is four but she doesn't seem to be here as he thought of yugao uzuki damn i have to tell naruto jiraiya then said shadow clone jutsu and 5 clones appeared and he said scout the area i need to see if theirs more people from konoha jiraiya turned around and went to find naruto's room as he was running he got the information from the shadow clones shit 10 extra people 5 were jonin and the other 5 were chunin as he was in front of naruto's room he barges in and tells naruto theirs konoha ninja in the temple.

what naruto said as he looked at jiraiya how many he demanded jiraiya responded and said 13 damn naruto cursed how do we do this naruto asked jiraiya ill take the ten in the woods can you do that naruto asked not alone I need tayuya to help me out and cover my back and you will be taking the 3 in the temple alright who are they the first is anko mitarashi the second is hana inuzuka and the final one is kurenai yuhi shit all jonins what cant do it i can im just wondering what to use okay i got it ill use sage mode with 3 shadow clones gathering sage mode if i run out naruto stated jiraiya nodded and said that's the plan okay ill go get tayuya and where are we going to meet jiraiya said the temple court yard alright naruto responded naruto then used a shunshin to get to tayuya's room he then woke her up and explained the plan she nodded and left the room running to the courtyard

naruto then said shadow clone jutsu and 3 clones appeared he then ordered them to gather sage mode then he sat down and also gathered sage mode the rings appeared faster than the clones he then shunshin to the courtyard wearing his sage coat and all 3 nodded at each other Jiraiya and tayuya shunshin to the woods naruto sat down and used sage mode to find the 3 Konoha nins he found them they were near the entrance naruto then got up and ran to the entrance all 3 had their backs turned

they each sensed danger hana and the 3 dogs and kurenai jumped out of the way but anko wasn't as fast as she turned around and she saw the fist coming and moved her head to the side barely dodging it but was still sent flying back from what felt like a punch what thought hana and kurenai she dodged that and anko thought i dodged that kurenai threw some shuriken and hana threw some kunai at naruto and anko pivoted and threw a long wire at naruto's head but naruto raised his arm wrapping around his arm naruto then looked at the oncoming kunai and shuriken he then started using one handed hand signs anko kurenai and hana surprised at seeing him do that he then yelled jade crystal blade and deflected some kunai and shuriken but a few got past his guard and as they hit the clothing it teared but as soon as it hit his skin the kunai and shuriken broke into pieces hana and kurenai to busy preparing their next jutsu to notice it

then he looked at her she had the end of the wire in her mouth then shouted fire style: dragon flame jutsu it ran along the wire towards him naruto's eyes widened as the jutsu reached him it exploded nggh naruto grunted out smoke clouding the area he heard something that sounded like fang over fang he was hit and sent flying forward and hit by another and was sent back toward the temple and then another hit towards kurenai and the fourth smashed naruto into the ground naruto heard a bunch of kunai stab into the ground around him he looked around him and saw a bunch of paper bombs oh shi- as they exploded the 3 jonin looked at the smoke as it cleared they were expecting to see a near dead person but instead he was standing up like it never happened his jacket was destroyed along with the coat all that was left was the fish net underneath him

what yelled the three they started backing up and muttering that should have killed you then naruto disappeared he re appeared in front of hana his fist buried into her stomach she fell forward on his arm then naruto retracted his arm she fell forward knocked out naruto appeared in the middle of kurenai and and anko on his knee he then elbowed kurenai in her ribs sending kurenai into a bunch of trees anko then looked at naruto eyes wide she tried to kick naruto but he caught her then pulled her towards himself releasing her leg he pulled his arm back and he ran out of nature energy he hit her chin directly launching her away from him into some rocks he then dusted himself off and dispelled his clones entering sage mode once again but he let it drop not needing it

he then took to the trees he started hopping through the trees following the shouts as he entered a rocky area with ice chunks around naruto smirked and thought tayuya he then saw jiraiya and tayuya fighting 3 remaining chunin he was about to jump but he felt someone behind him he jumped to the side but he felt another person again and he ducked under a sword swing he then felt one more person he donged a jyuken strike naruto jumped onto a pile of rocks and saw who it was 3 anbu shinobi one having the neko mask the other had a bear mask and the other had the weasel what i thought jiraiya said they were only thirteen no their is sixteen with us included but how did you avoid jiraiya they said nothing i thought oh yeah anbu fine lets do this

hearing the sound of fighting in the background bear flipped through some hand signs and yelled fire style: fire ball jutsu and neko did some hand signs and yelled wind style: gale palm combining both jutsu to make it a combo i dodged out of the way but i felt someone behind me i turned around and narrowly avoided a jyuken a shadow appeared above me i looked up and saw bear falling towards me his fist reared back i then saw out of the corner of my eye a sword strike i then felt a person behind me and knew it was going to be a jyuken strike.

 **Tayuya and jiraiya**

* * *

ice style: ice dragon jutsu hitting the 2 other chunin and I heard jiraiya yell rasengan as it hit the chunin the chunin burst in smoke crap thought jiraiya and tayuya shadow clone tayuya saw the chunin holding a paper bomb and throwing it at jiraiya but jiraiya heard the sizzling coming from behind him and jumped to the left now it tayuya had to jump to the side narrowly dodging the paper bomb she got down and the explosion missed her but debris still hit her that's when jiraiya appeared behind the chunin and knocked him out and jiraiya saw most of the konoha nin frozen solid and the one's jiraiya fought were either knocked out or groaning and moaning in pain and jiraiya sighed and looked at tayuya and said we can't kill them or we'll be classified as missing nin alright anyway i didn't kill them they'll eventually thaw out tayuya replied all right that's when they heard fighting and looked towards the noise and saw naruto fighting 3 anbu and they saw naruto about to be hit by 3 attacks at once.

 **Naruto vs anbu**

* * *

all 3 anbu had shocked looks on their faces neko's sword was blocked by a blade and bears punch was connected to a fist of crystals and the hyuga behind him hit his back but his back was covered in crystal and then weasel yelled out in shock and and said I cant activate my byukugan the naruto grabbed bears fist crushed it and then he pushed off neko's blade and pulled bear down and kneed him right on the chin breaking his jaw knocking him out neko stumbled back a bit then naruto turned around to face weasel and weasel seemed shocked and stuttered w-wh-whats wrong with your eyes

naruto didn't respond and instead kicked weasel away and weasel collided into a bunch of rocks and ice I saw Neko flip through some hand signs then yell water style: water dragon jutsu i was hit directly since i didn't have enough time to activate my crystal armour I then got sent flying into a pile of rocks and a bunch of rocks fell on me I heard Kurama laughing then I said please give me some chakra Kurama was silent for a bit before naruto entered his 1 tail form naruto then roared destroying the rocks around him

after the rocks were gone naruto's one tail cloak receded back into the seal naruto said a silent thank you to kurama naruto then looked at neko and jumped towards her landing in front of her he then cricked his neck and cracked his knuckles and appeared in front of her hitter her mask and destroying it in the process she stumbled back she then looked at him and glared and said you'll pay for that she then drew her sword naruto smirked and opened his hand and showed the anbu his hand she looked and saw writing appear it read tensa zangetsu then a poof of smoke appeared a long thin blade with a unique hilt appeared with a chain that wrapped around naruto's arm and so shall we begin naruto asked

yugao just glared into naruto's glowing red eyes when she ran right at Naruto and tried to behead him but Naruto blocked the strike Neko jumped back and threw a smoke bomb at naruto he then heard Neko yell out secret sword: moonlight as the smoke cleared they were four neko's jumping around then they all jumped towards me at the same time somehow I knew the real one was the one behind me so I turned around and blocked the strike

her eyes widened and she leaped back and looked at naruto and said how did you know which one was the real one her eye's narrowed he looked at her and said these eyes aren't just for looks I guess cause even when you obscured my vision I couldn't see you but I could feel your chakra and I could also see your chakra pathways her look changed from one from anger to interest neko then asked naruto all the things his eyes could do naruto shrugged and said I don't know I just unlocked them he replied she then nodded and readied her word naruto asked her what her name is she was silent for a bit before saying yugao' yugao uzuki

naruto nodded his head and said my name is naru- she said nice try demon but you can't fool me that easy you killed the boy and took over his body fox naruto sighed and said is that the story now in konoha naruto sighed raised his sword until it was pointed towards her and said lets make this a battle for the ages yugao responded with history belongs to the winners as they were about to run at each other the 3 naruto knocked out earlier appeared beside yugao and the 3 dogs appeared beside the inuzuka your late yugao said to the three hana responded with we had a fox to kill anko then said my fangs couldn't pierce him and kurenai said he's one tricky fox to kill and also quite durable the 3 dogs all barked

naruto sighed and formed a cross with his fingers and three clones appeared all having no jacket of shirt all they had on was the first hokage's necklace naruto then mentally ordered them to hide and gather nature energy they nodded and all 3 crystal shunshin away to hide in the woods the 4 girls wondered what he would do with clones so far away they didn't have much time to think about it as smoke bombs appeared as the smoke cleared it showed tayuya (she has no cap she wears naruto shippuden style pants but their color is black with a stripe around the left leg colored red she wears a black shirt but under neath she wears a black body suit but also wears the cloak sasuke had in naruto the last but it's colored black and she wears gloves along with the anbu arm guards) standing a bit away from naruto then it showed jiraiya in the middle of naruto and tayuya wearing what he usually wears.

naruto then said right on time jiraiya said I hope so and all of the fighters got in position jiraiya appeared in front of both anko and kurenai he tackled both of them as soon as they collided jiraiya shunshin away with them wow thought naruto that was new then tayuya threw ice senbons at the 3 dogs he heard them yelp then he looked at the inuzuka's face showed pure rage tayuya then yelled demonic ice mirror and a mirror appeared behind her she then went into the mirror and another mirror appeared a ways away then naruto egged the inuzuka on and said are you just gonna stand there looking angry she then yelled fang over fang and barreled over to tayuya the wind from the technique blew naruto and yugao's hair to the side naruto then looked at yugao and said lets try this again she looked at him and ran at naruto as soon as the blade was about to hit his skin naruto caught her blade with his hand what yugao exclaimed

naruto saw her face and stared at her intensely she backed away but then hardened her eyes naruto then said lets continue naruto ran right at yugao and yugao got ready to block but at the last moment noticed pigmentation appear around his eyes and his pupils changing to be toadlike as Naruto hit her sword she blocked and heard her sword crack naruto jumped back to avoid her counter she quickly inspected her sword and saw it almost broken various cracks covering the sword she then looked back at naruto

noticing he's gone that's when she felt wind blow against her back but was to slow to turn around and got launched forward from what seemed like a punch but felt like the wind she got up slowly and looked and saw naruto bringing his sword down she then blocked with her sword as soon as it was about to hit and shattering it pieces of metal falling down some embedded them selves in her armour and then she felt a hand close around her neck and then naruto hoisted her up throwing her to the side then swinging tensa zangetsu and yelling out getsuga tensho it collided with her and sent her into the trees naruto then resealed tensa zangetsu and went to sit on some rocks

 **Jiraiya Vs Kurenai & anko**

* * *

jiraiya threw them in front of himself both girls pivoted to land on the ground they glared at him and said what are you doing pervert jiraiya replied by saying preventing you two from interrupting both of my students while their fighting anko then yelled striking shadow snakes then a bunch of snakes charged at jiraiya and kurenai yelled: fire style grand fire ball jiraiya jumped to avoid it then jiraiya shouted ninja art: needle jizo as the snakes were about to strike his hair surrounds his body and grew spikes as the snakes hit his hair they were impaled then disappeared into smoke then jiraiya yelled toad oil bomb kurenai to slow to dodge it was caught in it and she got stuck in the oil unable to move then anko charged at jiraiya with a kunai in both hands she swiped at his arm with one and swiped at his stomach but jiraiya moved his arm and jumped back and landed near kurenai and ran at anko at blinding speeds that anko couldn't follow until she heard the words rasengan and went flying back rolling in the grass and dirt not moving and jiraiya checked on her and saw that she was still alive he sighed then pulled out a book and pen and started writing

 **Tayuya vs Hana**

* * *

tayuya waited until the inuzuka reached her as the jutsu was about to hit her she jumped to the left completely dodging it and threw a senbon at hana hitting her leg and hana was forced to stop the jutsu she then grabbed the ice senbon and crushed it breaking into many pieces that's when tayuya threw 10 senbons at hana hana grew claws and slashed them to pieces all falling around her tayuya threw another 10 and hana slashed them apart too hana then said are you done with your senbons cause im getting bored tayuya replied with another ten and hana slashed them apart then hana growled your just a one trick pony that's when tayuya raised her hands and hana looked around her and noticing the senbons she broke into pieces of ice start to raise from the ground and reform back into senbons about 126 senbons surrounded hana then tayuya crossed her hands into a x and all the senbons launched at hana but tayuya directed them to all non-vital parts of the body tayuya turned around and started walking back to naruto hearing the thud of a body hit the ground a mirror of ice appearing before her

 **Naruto**

* * *

naruto was waiting for tayuya and jiraiya jiraiya appeared in a shunshin and an ice mirror formed and tayuya walked out they all looked at each other naruto asked where are we going next jiraiya looked at naruto and said getsugakure ( real place in naruto world search it up) why naruto asked jiraiya smirked and said because your blade belongs to getsugakure what then why go there jiraiya then said you didn't let me finish since you wield the blade you get the best taught how to use will power rain my will power said naruto confused yeah not sure how you do it since i don't have a reason to train for that oh and what else the fire sword technique and the wind sword technique wait that's all the stuff that makes up the getsuga tensho jiraiya nodded

tayuya asked where the village was jiraiya replied by saying you can only access it when the full moon is out and the tensa zangetsu will lead the way oh naruto aid whens the next full moon and jiraiya replied by saying in 3 days oh thought naruto naruto then took to the trees tayuya and jiraiya following him jiraiya asked where he was going naruto then said kurama said he felt the nanabi he said the nanabi was anxious almost panicky oh jiraiya thought and then told naruto about the akatsuki as soon as he finished Naruto made a shadow clone and told it to gather nature energy then naruto kurama for chakra then naruto started to grow claws fangs and his whisker marks darkened and his pupils turned into slit and launched him self forward he went 3 times as fast leaving tayuya and jiraiya behind damn yelled jiraiya and tayuya

 **Fu kegon yoro**

* * *

get behind me fu kegon said fu looked confused but complied k and kegon stepped forward and spoke up you can come out of hiding i know your there that's when a person appeared in front of kegon wearing a black cloak with red cloud designs on the cloak the cloak was open showing the upper part of his chest seeing the yugakure head band but it had a cut across it he then noticed the weapon on his back a tri bladed scythe purple eyes and also saw a amulet around his neck kegon then shouted who are you i am hidan and im going to sacrifice you to jashin-sama and were here for the girl behind you kegon pulled out a kunai and brandished it and said you'll have to kill me first

that's when the next person jumped beside Hidan kegon recognized it as kakuzu damn he thought then yoro jumped beside kegon same for me we wont fail our mission even if it means protecting the demon behind us fu looked hurt lets do this your-gack as he was cut across the chest by Hidan and Hidan then tasted the blood his skin turned dark with white lines here and there and a pentagram circle appeared Hidan then stepped in it and pulled out a spear like thing and stabbed his own kidney and laughed and said I love the pain

kegon then coughed out blood dropping to his knees hidan then targeted his own lung kegon then coughed out even more blood and kegon face hit the ground breathing hard until he took a shuddering breath and lay motionless yoro and fu's eyes were wide then looked back at them and yelled you basta-gahh as kakuzu arm reached him with black like strings connecting with 3 different pieces then fu saw a blur cut off hidan's head and kakuzu withdrew his arm almost getting cut off as hidan's head hit the ground it started yelling naruto stopped in front of he 2 taki ninja and the one dead one yoro looked at the person in front of him his distinguished features being slit pupils claws and sharp teeth along with some whiskers on his face and he had no shirt on a necklace with a green jewel on it and orange pants and black sandals

fu then saw the person who saved yoro's life wearing no shirt and had defined muscles but wasn't built like a body builder she blushed when she caught her self looking and he was wearing orange pants and black sandals she heard the person yell out crystal style: crimson fruit crystals started to appear around her they quickly connected she was about to touch the outside until the crystals completely closed her off from everyone

naruto looked at the holder of the nanabi noticing her tan skin naruto then noticed her short layered mint green hair and an orange clip that matched her eyes naruto smiled slightly since her eyes and clip was his favorite tone of orange wearing a sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath long white armlets and fishnet shorts and with a short white apron skirt over it and a forehead protector on her right arm naruto turned away from the fellow jinchuriki and walked towards the two akatsuki members

naruto then faced the akatsuki his eyes closed and then hidan's head was reattached by kakuzu then naruto spoke eyes still closed said you know what i hate about the world its preconception of jinchuriki and biju's alike hidan then yelled why the fuck she would we care what you think you stupid piece - but stopped before he could finish his sentence the cause was naruto's fist buried in his stomach kakuzu looked at hidan shocked at how fast the person ran kakuzu tried to grab him but all naruto was quicker than the grab and stood beside the Crystal and then said shut up when im talking hidan was still trying to catch his breath and kakuzu said nothing he then said i hate how the jinchuriki are treated in most villages were feared for our power but loved only when were needed when there done with us were thrown to the wolves once more

fu's eyes widened when he said were signifying he's a jinchuriki then he continued saying and the bijju we humans presume tailed beast have no names since they never said anything about them but that's where we jinchuriki come in when the bijju are sealed with their human host we become an extension of a bijju were the voice of the bijju but most jinchuriki don't care if the beast within has a name hey use the bijju forcing them to give them their chakra while not giving in return fu' looked ashamed since that's what she does and naruto continued most people will take power not caring from where it comes but that's the thing we should learn where the power comes from after all power is just power right wrong naruto said all power comes from somewhere all power has a source and if you don't know where it comes from or what you'll always remain weak as he finished his sentence kakuzu felt some weird energy gathering around the male jinchuriki it felt familiar

it felt like when he was fighting hashirama senju when he was about to use his eyes widened and he jumped back and growled sage jutsu hidan not being quick enough was hit in the head causing it to explode from the force of the punch since a sage mode kyubi enhanced full power punch to the head will destroy it without much effort that's when hidan's body fell over for the last time then kakuzu saw naruto looking at hidan's corpse and his head snapped towards kakuzu and kakuzu saw his eyes toad like with orange pigmentation around the eyes and they were glowing red kakuzu flinched and shunshin away from him

naruto let him get away since his goal wasn't the akatsuki but the female nanabi jinchuriki as he started walking towards the crystal that protected the girl that's when naruto felt 3 signatures he recognized as anbu they appeared in front of naruto blocking his way to the girl they looked at naruto and demanded that he undo the crystal but naruto felt their negative emotion hate anger blood lust not directed at him but fu naruto then said what are you going to do to her if i do they replied by saying bring her back to taki

naruto then looked at them seriously and said tell me the truth i can feel your negative emotions so its no use to lie to me they then said our mission is to kill the nanabi jinchuriki not because we were ordered to but we were so tell me do you think you can handle 3 taki anbu naruto then lost the orange pigmentation around his eyes and his eyes turned to normal and his claws turned back to finger nails and his fangs returned back to teeth he then deactivated his surugan and looked at them and said only one way to find out

they then growled out such arrogance they yelled out the first one said lightning style: whirlwind shocking Naruto fire style: phoenix and the third one yelled wind style: great breakthrough as they all hit naruto it showed the area nothing but destruction then the middle ones head fell off then the other two were sent flying back as they were about to hit the ground they heard yelling above giant rasengan instantly killing the other two as the clones poofed away naruto made the ram sign and the jutsu undid it self freeing the girl the jonin saw his chance to kill the boy

he then took out a kunai and ran at naruto naruto turned around but all he saw was green and white and then the jonin had a kunai in his heart naruto then saw fu in front of him he then looked at her confused and asked why she did he she replied so that they will know that im no longer a taki ninja naruto then smiled and said if your not going back want to come with me as he held out his hand she took it that's when a bird landed near them naruto noticed the note attached to it

he grabbed the note from the bird read it and gave it to fu

 _Fu_

 _im sorry i couldn't protect you from the villagers as they hurt and beat you but there's one thing i can do for you get you away from taki so i made a resignation form for you and singed it so your no longer a shinobi that means this village can't send hunter nin after you cause your a civilian and i hope wherever you go is better than this place_

 _may we meet again_

 _Shibuki_

* * *

naruto then looked at fu who was crying he then put his hand on her shoulder and said its okay it might hurt now but it will eventually go away after all i was hated by my village and banished by bringing my friend back she then looked at him and asked who his friend was and naruto said sasuke uchiha she then asked if he missed konoha naruto was about to shout he hated it but then the third hokage appeared in his mind along with tsunade and ayame and teuchi and iruka the yondaime and his mother with red hair he then said yeah i miss it sometimes but that's to be expected i loved that place a lot

she then got up and hugged him naruto was shocked since this was one of the few times he was hugged by someone and he liked the feeling of being hugged and he hugged her back they let each other go naruto sensed jiraiya and tayuya coming in 3'2'1 here they are as they jumped beside him and jiraiya said gaki next time don't go that far ahead yeah moron next time don't go so fast naruto then looked at them and said it's not my fault your to slow

as soon as he finished his sentence he felt a fist collide with his face sending him into a tree he then thought wrong thing to say then fu ran to him and said are you okay naruto-kun yeah naruto said and got up and said jiraiya this is fu the jinchuriki of the nanabi she's from taki not anymore fu said as she threw away her head band and asked jiraiya if she could come with them jiraiya thought for a second and said yeah i don't have a problem with it do you two naruto said it was fine and tayuya then glared at her and gritted her teeth and said yeah she can come along with a strained voice alright naruto cheered.

 **the next day**

* * *

tayuya was glaring at fu and fu was looking at naruto who had to find a shirt after the battle so he bought a white civilian shirt naruto was eating ramen then jiraiya appeared and told naruto of the things that happened he told naruto about gaara's capture and rescue by konoha nin naruto looked upset that he didn't even know when his friend was in trouble then he was told about the deaths of sasori by sakura hmm he thought then deidara was killed by sasuke and kakuzu killed asuma and fled from the battle that's all that happened naruto then thought what about the jinchuriki the gyuki nibi kyubi nanabi are the only ones not captured damn naruto thought sorry kurama i couldn't ave your brothers kurama said nothing so naruto got up and walked outside he then heard kurama say just protect chomei who naruto asked chomei is the seven tails naruto then nodded i will i promise

 **2 days later night of the full moon**

* * *

naruto jiraiya tayuya and fu were standing beside an ocean naruto unsealed the tensa zangetsu as soon as the light hit the sword it started glowing white until the moon showed a passage across to an island that wasn't there naruto looked at jiraiya and all 4 of the ran forward running until they reached the island when they set foot on the island 2 people jumped forward and as they were about to ask them who they were they noticed tensa zangetsu they stood up straighter and said come you must follow us so you can meet the elder of the village naruto nodded as they started walking tayuya was trying to trip fu' and every time fu almost tripped she looked down and though she kept tripping on rocks and shrugged and kept walking until tayuya tripped her again and she stumbled forward landing on naruto's back

then tayuya pretended to trip and pushed fu off of naruto's back and instead landed there naruto stumbled forward but caught himself and turned around and grabbed tayuya's waist and pushed her upright and tayuya blushed when she felt naruto's hands against her waist and backed away and then naruto walked to fu and held out his hand to pull her off of the ground and she thanked him and kept walking they reached a house that naruto assumed was the village elder's house

the guards opened the double sided door they were two more guards on the inside they crossed their spears and asked the 2 other guards what they were doing they didn't respond just moved aside and naruto showed the tensa zangetsu they stood up straighter and said follow us as jiraiya tayuya and fu tried to go in they were blocked by the 2 other guards and said only he can see the elder

naruto then walked into a room with an old man who was tending to a fire and walking around one of the guards stamped his staff on the ground and the elder looked at the guard and saw a boy holding the tensa zangetsu hmm he thought then waved the guards away they walked out and he motioned naruto to come and sit on a chair across from him aright what is your name boy naruto replied by saying my name is naruto uzumaki hmm nice strong name well naruto im genryusai yamamoto and im here to tell you about the history of that sword and and its true power

 **1 month later**

* * *

naruto finally came out of the village elders house wearing an orange kimono with some black and uzumaki spirals on it then some orange hakama pants long white socks covering his feet and some waraji on his feet and bandages covering his torso that you can see the top part of them the hokage's necklace hanging around his neck having tensa zangetsu on his side no longer in a scroll **(its the cover image)** he then went to where he was supposed to go a place called ryoko's dojo he opened the door and saw an old man sitting down in front of an altar head bowed to a picture with a women about his age naruto waited for him to be done he then put the stuff back into a cupboard he then looked over and greeted the boy no young man hello what can i do for you naruto then got on his knees and bowed his head and asked if the man could teach him the fire sword style the man sighed he hasn't taught that style since his son he was about to turn the young man away until he noticed the sword he had and he changed his mind and said id be honored to naruto then got up and bowed and said thank you when do we start right now the elder said

 **Month 2**

* * *

naruto concentrated on his sword until it lit aflame he then swung it downward and the air around the swing ignited incinerating the training dummy naruto then willed the fire away with much difficulty he then saw yoto ryoko his sensei he bowed and said thank you sensei for teaching me the old man bowed back and said it was my pleasure they both got up at the same time and naruto checking out the kanji on the sleeve of the kimono showing the words fire naruto then shunshin to genryusai house and walked into the room and looked at the elder and said what will i learn next genryusai responded by saying your going to earn the wind sword style alright but where is that well its right next to the fire sword style oh thought naruto he then shunshin in front of the ryoko dojo and saw the dojo showing the words Kazama dojo he then walked inside and pond the doors

and found 2 people sparring he then sat down and watched for an hour until they finished when they did naruto started clapping they looked to were the clapping was coming from and finally noticed the young man they looked at him his orange kimono and orange hakama pants and traditional foot wear and on one sleeve had the kanji for fire and a necklace with a green jewel and bandages covering his torso then they noticed his blade the tensa zangetsu the man told the boy to leave the dojo he did but not before bowing to naruto naruto looked confused the man said that blade means a great deal around here and if your in this dojo that means 2 things either you want to kill me or you want to learn the wind sword style naruto bowed and said i wish to learn the wind sword style the man said alright since im obligated to teach its wielder get ready for some hard training

 **Month 3**

* * *

naruto started shunshin around to be able to go long distances as to get away or lead someone away then he activated the wind sword style it being easier to learn since he had such a high affinity for wind style and sliced thirty trees around himself with a simple swing since the wind carried itself naruto then started cutting the trees into fire wood after that he sorted it into 50 different piles and created 100 shadow clones and ordered the to pick it up and bring it back to camp naruto then shunshin back to camp and waited for the clones to put all the wood in the shed he built for storing wood he then walked to it and grabbed a few pieces of wood and put them in a triangular pattern then whispered fire style: embers and the fire started then naruto went to the stream and caught 5 fish and returned to the fire the was about half of what it was before he went and grabbed some wood

and returned to the fire and threw the peices of wood and threw the fish in the fire and used his sword he then concentrated on his sword pooling a whole bunch of wind chakra into it and swung towards the fire the wind was so great it blew out the fire naruto then thought finished and shunshin to the kazama dojo and entered and went to kazama sensei and said i finished it he nodded and waved him towards him and grabbed his arm and started showing on the kanji for wind on the opposite arm of the fire kanji he then said your training is finished then naruto shunshin to genryusai and said i finished whats next he then smiled your going to need to have more willpower and ill be your teacher are you sure abut that old man

he then demanded sit down in a forceful voice naruto was about to say no ill think ill stand but his body then sat down what the then genryusai looked at naruto and said that is the what we call willpower the power to force your will over another and if their will power is weak they will submit to the other but this is an art that only people here know and im going to teach you how to use it and master it

 **2 Months later**

* * *

getsuga tensho naruto yelled and started controlling mentally as it split into 5 different peices it hit 5 targets obliterating the dummy's he then shunshin back to genryusai house he then opened it and looked at him and spoke im done with all my training im going back to the main land but genryusai said you can go back but after the inauguration what what for well your the next kage in the village what naruto replied but how genryusai smiled softly and spoke the one who wields the sword becomes the kage of this village and your the second getsukage who was the first his name was Menma Namikaze and he died 137 years ago oh thought naruto but then he said i cant be tied down to this place so im sorry i can't be your getsukage then genryusai chuckled this village isn't like most villages the getsukage has all the power and he can appoint people to rule in his absence so will you accept the mantle of getsukage naruto then asked kurama

should i do it

 **its up to you naruto but remember its been your dream to be the hokage**

but this isn't a hokage

 **but its still a position of kage**

naruto then thought for a second

he then looked at genryusai and said i accept the mantle of getsukage then he nodded and said i have to prepare go and do what ever you want all right i thought i then went to the motel that fu tayuya and pervy sage were staying i entered and went to room 435 and opened the door and saw tayuya and fu abut to fight but naruto just watched and listened to them

stay the hell away from naruto fu said

tayuya responded by saying iv'e known him longer than you so if anyone should stay away its you

then fu said were the same if anyone's going to be with him it's going to be me

so just cause your a jinchuriki means you have to be together tayuya growled out

no we have both felt the same pain she fu yelled

tayuya responded by saying also felt that kind of pain

fu then said i love him

then tayuya yelled out so do i

fu took out a kunai and tayuya formed a ice senbon they tried to strike each other but their weapons clashed against one another ice started forming on tayuya and fu started forming a red cloak of biju energy and both yelled out he's mine as their weapons were about to clash a hand appeared in front of both weapons shattering as soon as they met contact they looked and saw it was naruto he looked unsure and said do you really feel that way about me naruto asked they looked at him and nodded their heads then naruto said i feel the same way about you two but iv'e never acted upon those feelings at fear of rejection and now that you both love me i can't decide because unless you girls can come up with a solution.

then naruto shunshin away both girls then looked at each other and started talking about how they can both have naruto

tayuya said we can share him

fu blushed and responded really ?

yeah tayuya said i don't see why not

lets go find him tayuya said

alright fu said as they both took off to find him they found him in a ramen stand eating ramen they took seats beside him and looked at him he then looked at them he then looked at them finished his ramen and said so did you come up with one yeah they then whispered into his ear and said were going to share you when h heard that his brain short circuited and he fell back.

 **3 weeks later day of inauguration**

* * *

everyone it has been 137 years since we have had a getsukage since no one has ever returned with the sword and i tell you now we have our second getsukage his name is Naruto uzumaki as naruto walked onto the sage wearing his kimono and writing on the back of it reading second getsukage in black letting with a white border and the getsugakure symbol separating second and getsukage naruto then said im honored to be your getsukage and ill do my best to not disgrace the name of kage then the celebration kicked off naruto appeared in his office and saw 5 anbu in front of him kneeling he looked at them he asked the first one to get genryusai and told the rest to do whatever they wanted to a few minutes later the anbu brought genryusai naruto looked at him and said i can't stay here he said genryusai nodded already knowing what he was going to say but he continued i want you to be in charge but you have to ask me before you make any large changes genryusai nodded and naruto said send treaty agreements to wave suna and spring country and if they ask why tell them i want to be allies with them their leaders should say yes after that and also build a path to get to here without needing this sword because getsugakure is no longer going to be a secluded village now its time for it to rival the great villages then naruto shunshin to where tayuya fu and jiraiya were all of them wearing the same clothes and naruto said now its time for us to leave they all nodded and shunshin away

 **the next month Valley of the end**

* * *

naruto was fighting tayuya and fu at the same time as they were about to hit him he flashed away they then hit each other as they were about to hit the ground 2 chains appeared out of naruto's back and wrapped around their ankles and dropped them gently on the ground jiraiya was watching then smirked he then thought he's better than you at using the chains than you were kushina jiraiya then yelled that's enough now we go to konoha and attend the meeting with the fire lord and the council naruto narrowed his eyes at the reminder then he smirked and thought now lets see who's stronger shall we comrades summoning jutsu naruto yelled a big eagle appeared naruto then said to the other 3 come on lets go they all jumped on the bird and it started flying to konoha naruto then spotted the stone faces that showed the previous hokage's faces and baa-Chan's the eagle then landed in front of the gate as it landed it squalled majestically as soon as they got off the bird dispelled they walked up to the gate and saw the eternal chunin kotetsu and izumo

halt they stated naruto looked at them and said move aside were here to see the fire lord about a meeting they were about to call some anbu but nodded and walked back to their guard post the 4 started walking to the council chambers eventually appearing in front of the council doors naruto using a genjutsu to hid the words getsukage as he was not ready for konoha to know about it

naruto finally opened the doors and walked in the first person he saw was tsunade he looked around not caring about anyone else since he saw them as nothing more than fleas the only people he will show respect to is the hokage and the fire lord he went to the fire lord and bowed and returned to the middle the civilian council irked because he didn't bow to them they spoke up saying show some respect to your superiors naruto replied if i see any i will

naruto then asked why did you request my presence in konoha last i heard i was banished you were said a civilian councilman but our gracious fire lord allowed you to return naruto then nodded and said well whatever what i should've said i what do you need with from me and i only answer to the fire lord or hokage civilian scum and shinobi cowards tsume inuzuka growled and said you take that back and naruto smirked and what are you going to do about it huh she started shaking in rage and leaped up and was about to hit naruto but he walked forward casually and she fell to the floor naruto then spoke theirs a lot of pressure points in a body iv'e just hit 12 of yours night inuzuka and naruto then said if i choose to rejoin this village i want sannin traveling rights and for every mission completed i want 90 percent of the pay

and also i want those 2 over by pervy sage instated as konoha nins but the only person who can tell them what to do is jiraiya and finally i want them part of a team with pervy sage the civilian council were about to protest but the fire lord said those are acceptable demands so what should your team name be called naruto smirked and said team jiraiya.

* * *

 **and done this is part one of year 3 hope you like it**


	5. Year 3 part 2

**welcome back to my story I hope you like the new chapter**

 **i hope my writing is more readable in this format**

 **year 4 surugan team jiraiya and fu (part 2)**

* * *

team jiraiya danzo then said we should have kakashi to be the boy's teacher again

then jiraiya said no offense but im the one who will train naruto and nothing can change that the fire lord agreed with it

tsunade threw 3 leaf head bands they caught them and naruto put his around the sash that also held his sword in place

tayuya put hers on her head

fu put hers were her taki head band was

tsunade told them to meet her in her office in an hour they nodded and walked out of the council room god that was annoying naruto said

tayuya responded by saying were konoha nins now

fu looked happy to be a ninja again

jiraiya then said we meet in an hour at the hokage's office they nodded and jiraiya shunshin away to god knows where and naruto started walking to ichiraku ramen fu and tayuya following him

they walked in silence until fu asked were they would be living naruto shrugged and said ill ask baa-chan later they arrived at ichiraku and went and the first person naruto saw was sasuke eating ramen with a side plate of tomatoes.

naruto said hey teme

sasuke stopped eating and turned around and saw naruto dobe said sasuke smirking a little

naruto then walked over to him and sat down and yelled out hey old man get me some miso ramen

teuchi looked back and saw naruto and then said ayame come over here

ayame walked over to teuchi and teuchi pointed to naruto and ayame's eyes widened and said naruto.

 **(time skip to tsunade's office)**

okay now that your all here your going to oto but your not going alone your going with another team tsunade said

which one ? asked naruto

come in yelled tsunade

the door opened and sasuke walked in ( wearing what he wore when he had his rinne sharingan and the hair style to) sakura walked in(start of shippuden outfit) and a pale kid walked in sai and kakashi also walked in

here and accounted for kakashi said

so you will be going to oto to kill orochimaru and his right hand man kabuto i hope you can do this team kakashi and team jiraiya tsunade said

don't worry tsunade-hime we can do this jiraiya replied.

she nodded and said now go team kakashi went out trough the door and team jiraiya jumped out the window

both teams were at the front gate ready to go im ready naruto said

Time skip to orochimaru's base

okay so the teams will be in 2 the assault team will find orochimaru and battle him and that team is naruto and sasuke the second team will go after kabuto and that team is tayuya and sai and the third one will free the prisoners that team is sakura and kakashi and the fourth is to locate guren and that team is me and fu understood jiraiya said

yes said the 4 teams fu and tayuya came up to naruto and said be careful moron tayuya said

and fu said yeah naruto kun

naruto nodded and replied i will you to also be careful he then kissed them real quick

that's when sakura walked towards sasuke and said be careful sasuke-kun

shut up i don't need your concern replied sasuke

then everyone started to go were they were supposed.

 **Naruto and sasuke**

* * *

naruto looked at sasuke and said are you ready teme

heh i am but don't mess up at the end dobe

you wish teme shadow clone jutsu that's when 30 clones appeared find orochimaru naruto aid then he sat down

what are you doing naruto

im gathering nature energy naruto replied

nature energy ? asked sasuke

i can gather the natural chakra energy around me and enter a mode called sage mode responded naruto

that is actually cool you have another source of chakra sasuke said

yeah but it was really hard to do found him naruto said eyes opening showing toad like eyes and orange pigmentation around his eyes

sasuke then nodded yeah lets finish the snake once and for all sasuke said

lets go naruto got up and sprinted forward sasuke following him.

 **tayuya and** **Sai**

* * *

ninja art:super beast scroll sai said a bunch of mice appeared out of the drawing scroll and ran into many directions

tayuya then looked at the pale kid and looked away waiting for the mice to tell sai where kabuto is

that's when she heard someone running up from behind her tayuya jumped toward the side seeing kabuto out with his chakra scalpels

and smirked and said look Ike the traitor has returned home

tayuya growled and said im going to rip out your spine

kabuto then sneered and said your welcome to try.

 **sakura and kakashi**

* * *

were the hell is the prisoner cells i want to get back to sasuke-kun already kakashi sensei do something that can speed this process already sakura screeched

kakashi didn't say anything but ran forward a lot faster sakura started to struggle trying to keep up

then sakura screeched slow down kakashi sensei

kakashi then ran as fast as he could leaving sakura behind

until he saw the word cells and went into the door

seeing a bunch of people looking weird tired hungry and scared

kakashi threw kunai to open all the cells and as soon as they opened their faces turned to grins of malice and looked towards kakashi

and said look someone to kill that's when sakura caught up and looked angry

and said how dare you leave me behind

kakashi sighed and lifted his headband to show his sharingan

sakura you can bitch later for now help me kill these animals as sakura sighed

alright kakashi sensei sakura said

then sakura and kakashi leaped toward the people.

 **fu and jiraiya**

* * *

as they were searching they sensed some projectiles and jumped away as the projectiles hit they noticed they were crystals

jiraiya turned around and saw guren ad said what's the meaning of this guren

guren then looked at fu and jiraiya and smirked did you really think i would betray orochimaru-sama

jiraiya then looked at her and said i knew you were going to stay loyal to orochimaru i was just hoping you would see the light by training naruto

guren then sneered hah as if i would turn by training that useless boy he's nothing but a toy i used to get stronger he means nothing to me

jiraiya started making hand signs but fu put her arm in front of him

and said let me deal with this traitor and started walking forward

guren jumped down to fu and said i can't be a traitor if i was never on your side

a mistake you shall soon regret said fu with anger in her voice and hate in eyes

we shall see guren replied fu then said i know naruto would want to be the one to kill you except he's going to kill orochimaru

guren smirked and said is that so.

 **Naruto and sasuke**

* * *

naruto and sasuke saw orochimaru and jumped toward him naruto with a rasengan out and sasuke with a chidori out as they hit him he shimmered and they thought crap genjutsu

kai yelled both sasuke and naruto they both looked around seeing they were in a arena they spotted orochimaru sasuke jumped toward him but was blown back by a barrier

orochimaru then smirked the only way you'll be getting out of here is if you beat these 2 orochimaru did a few hand signs and yelled out summoning jutsu: edo tensei 2 coffins rose out with the first having the words uchiha sasuke narrowed his eyes at it

the second one showed the words yuki naruto looked confused

the first one opened it showed someone with spiky black hair wearing the standard uchiha black attire and a tanto brown harness over his shoulder and opened his eyes showing black eyes but turned into a sharingan and then a four point pinwheel mangekyou sharingan.

shisui sasuke said sasuke then closed his eyes then opened them revealing his own mangekyou sharingan

the second coffin opened and showed a person with long black hair pale skin dark brown eyes slender frame kirigakure pinstriped outfit that stops at the knees and a green haori and sandals

naruto narrowed his eyes and said haku naruto then looked at orochimaru and said these are edo tensei they'll just regenerate naruto said to orochimaru

orochimaru then smirked and said don't worry Naruto-kun when you land 3 killing blows on them they shall despell because of a special seal i put on them

then shisui walked out spotting an uchiha he then recognized as sasuke

shisui then said happily its little sasuke

sasuke then said don't worry shisui ill avenge you by killing itachi

shisui then sighed if you think itachi did what he did for no reason than your still a child who's running through the dark

sasuke then said what do you mean

shisui responded by saying it's not my place to tell you it's itachi

sasuke then looked at shisui and ran right at him taking out his sword and shisui repeating the action theirs swords clashed both looking each other in the eye

naruto said nothing and ran at haku pulling out a kunai haku noticed naruto and created a ice senbon their weapons clashing.

 **Tayuya and sai vs kabuto**

* * *

ice style: ice sword tayuya yelled and swung straight at kabuto

kabuto blocked it with a scalpel and smirked and said i don't see how your going to beat me with skills like that

tayuya growled and yelled water style water dragon jutsu kabuto was hit by it as he was about to hit the wall but tayuya was already there hitting the floor

kabuto then got up and looked angry and growled out that hurt

tayuya grinned and said this will hurt even more hidden jutsu: crystal mirror jutsu and a bunch of mirrors formed

kabuto looked around and saw a bunch of mirrors all showing tayuya what thought kabuto he then smirked and said what an easy solution fire style:fire ball jutsu as it hit the mirror but the mirror held strong what

tayuya laughed at him and said these mirrors won't melt

fine kabuto said and said ill just find the real you then kill you

tayuya jumped to another mirror throwing 1 senbon

kabuto jumped out of the way a senbon hit where he was standing but his cheek started bleeding what he thought i dodged that one im sure he then thought oh kai yelled out kabuto but as soon as the genjutsu was dispelled kabuto had around 59 senbons in his body gahh kabuto grunted out and fell to his knees

tayuya laughed and said i think its time to end this she then said good bye kabuto have fun in hell ice style:mangehyo

kabuto saw a thousand needles coming right at him but couldn't move then he then yelled at tayuya you damn whor- but his body turned into ice

tayuya then threw a kunai at the ice shattering it

and said time that bastard met his end.

 **Sakura and kakashi vs prisoners**

* * *

cha sakura yelled and hit a prisoner and he went flying into more

lightning blade kakashi yelled killing 4 prisoners

sakura yelled out cherry blossom impact and destroyed the ground

lightning style: lightning beast hunting fang it hit and killed the rest of the prisoners because as soon as it hit it exploded.

 **Jiraiya and fu vs guren**

* * *

crystal style: crimson fruit guren yelled and smirked is that it really your a disappointment

heavy style outburst the jutsu shattered fu said i spar with naruto and i know the weakness to crystal style lightning style: lightning ball

guren saw 5 balls of lightning coming right at her she dodged the first one the second one hit a wall and the third one went past her she saw the fourth above her and dodged it and the fifth one was gone most likely dissipated she then looked at fu and an at her

scale powder fu yelled out and saw guren stop and move around trying to get out fu sent the lightning orb that went past her go toward her it went into the powder and then herd scream out she then sent the second one and heard the second scream and then fu ran right were she heard the scream and used her tail beast cloak to enhance her fist it connected with guren's face and guren was sent out of the powder

jiraiya saw guren coming right at him and moved away from her

guren then smashed into the wall knocking her out.

 **Sasuke Vs shisui**

* * *

fire style:phoenix flower jutsu sasuke yelled out

shisui dodged them by jumping over that and bringing his Tonto out and trying to slash sasuke

chidori spear sasuke said the jutsu hit shisui's heart 1 down 2 more to go thought sasuke

ashes started gathering where sasuke pierced and closing the hole shisui disappeared from sasuke's vision and sasuke was stabbed through his back then turned into wood what shisui thought he felt sasuke behind him

as sasuke's blade about to hit shisui's blade the blade was deflected and saw a green rib cage crap thought sasuke susanoo sasuke jumped back and sasuke closed his eyes and they started to bleed sasuke then said amaterasu black flames hit shisui's susanoo was engulfed in black flames.

shisui concentrated more and formed the upper body of the susanoo and shot a bunch of big green needles

as they were about to hit sasuke he hen yelled out substitution jutsu replacing himself with shisui as they hit him the susanoo dissipated 2 down 1 more to go

alright now im serious shisui declared

and sasuke said you mean you weren't before lets do this shisui sasuke opened his eyes and a susanoo appeared with half its body

shisui tried to use his but kept getting interrupted then he used substitution jutsu with sasuke but had 3 explosive kunai when he substituted when it happened the smoke cleared and showed a destroyed log

amaterasu it hit shisui's body and started incinerating him

goodbye shisui said sasuke.

 **naruto vs haku**

* * *

fire style fire ball juts yelled out naruto as it neared haku she burst into ice

haku appeared behind naruto she had an ice senbon in her hand as it hit naruto's skin it shattered

naruto looked at her and stabbed her in the heart and kicked her away crystal style: jade crystal prison she was encased in crystal he threw a kunai and shattered the crystal along with haku

haku reassembled from the ashes secret jutsu crystal ice mirror she yelled out and a bunch of mirrors appeared and haku went into one and went towards naruto

naruto closed his and opened them again glowing red all the ice around naruto disappeared and a chain caught haku's waist naruto walked toward her and created a rasengan and before he killed haku

have you found someone precocious to you yet naruto-kun

yeah i have haku don't worry ill send you back to the pure land rasengan naruto shouted and hitting her face and destroying her and ashes few away

see you later haku naruto thought naruto ran towards sasuke a sword almost hit naruto sasuke jumped by naruto's side and orochimaru appeared in front of them lets do this naruto-kun sasuke-kun.

 **Naruto & sasuke Vs Orochimaru**

* * *

naruto looked at orochimaru and appeared behind him and kicked him to a wall and threw 12 shuriken at orochimaru they hit him and a lot of snakes appeared out of him lightning style: rasengan as he saw orochimaru out of the corner of his eye

chidori current yelled out sasuke electricity ran through the ground

gahh orochimaru yelled out

shit naruto thought and put the rasengan on the ground and absorbed it increasing the size of the rasengan hurting naruto at the same time naruto closed his hand dissipating and injuring naruto and his arm damn i can't feel my arm thought naruto he felt a fist impact with his face and sending him towards sasuke

sasuke dodged naruto and heard naruto hitting the wall my turn sasuke said fire style: fire ball jutsu and threw some shuriken on both sides of the fireball orochimaru dodged the jutsu but got hit by some shuriken

nice hit sasuke-kun but i will get your body today.

you can try snake sasuke said and then sasuke closed his eyes and they started to bleed amaterasu it hit orochimaru and started burning him and then orochimaru opened his mouth and threw up another orochimaru urgg sasuke covered his eye

kukuku sasuke-kun your much stronger than i would have thought now's my chance orochimaru thought he charged right at sasuke but got back handed by a skeletal fist and crashed a bunch of walls orochimaru regurgitated another one of him getting much better

huff huff that took a lot out of me more than it should have

orochimaru appeared in front of sasuke an kicked him across the arena and hit a wall hard he felt a hand on his ankle and was thrown to his left into another wall it happened again and again

sasuke then thought im about to lose conciseness he then felt a fist buried in his stomach sending him upwards and then felt a fist hit his back sending him towards the ground gahh sasuke yelled out damn i got to get away was the last thought he had as his dojutsu deactivated and passed out

im disappointed sasuke-kun i was expecting more but that's what happens when you stay in a weak village well now yor body shall be mine as he was about to walk toward sasuke his foot got covered in crystals then he said what's the meaning of this guren he looked around and only saw naruto oh you have the same kekkei genkei as guren hmm this will be interesting so naruto- kun you have crystal style

im going to kill you snake teme

your welcome to try naruto-kun fire style:dragon flame jutsu 4 different dragon shaped fire balls went towards orochimaru damn mud clone thought naruto

naruto-kun needs to be more aware of his surroundings as orochimaru kicked naruto he burst into smoke shadow clone but when that's when he felt a kick on the back of his head

sending him rocketing forward but naruto appeared above orochimaru and punched in the middle of orochimaru's back breaking it and smashing into the ground

orochimaru regurgitated another one of him not bad naruto-kun much better than sasuke-kun perhaps ill take your body next.

you act like even with sasuke's body you'll even come close to matching me

what are you talking about

heh you don't know huh well i have 2 limiters on my body both seal about 25 percent of my power so im only fighting at 50 percent

you impudent brat how dare you fight me with only half your strength ill show you how big of a mistake you did

your right it was a mistake naruto saw orochimaru smirk i should only use a quarter of my strength

water style: water dragon jutsu orochimaru yelled out as it neared naruto he blurred out of sight and orochimaru felt his leg break and next his arm break and then he felt a punch from his spine shattering his spine and he felt a fist crack his skull and then he felt himself get lifted up

is that is is this really the full capacity of the snake sannin i don't see how people struggled to kill you

kukuku its because im not even here then he thought but if i was here i wouldn't have been able to dodge those attacks so congratulations naruto-kun

what are you talking about hen he turned to look at sasuke and a white snake went into him no damn it he hid himself in that water dragon thought naruto but was to late to get him a few minutes later sasuke started moving which one are you asked naruto

who do you think dobe sasuke answered then said i just absorbed him i have all his power and jutsu

nice sasuke lets go meet up with everyone else

yeah sasuke agreed but saw the kusanagi right where the white snake was and picked it up and discarded his own sword for the kusanagi.

 **Outside of orochimaru's base**

* * *

how did you mission go naruto,sasuke jiraiya asked

we completed it said sasuke

and you tayuya and sai repeated jiraiya

killed that bastard tayuya replied

kakashi sakura

complete responded kakashi lazily

me and fu also completed our mission jiraiya says

where's guren asked naruto

jiraiya looked solemn she's knocked out thanks to fu she was a traitor

naruto looked sad but nodded his head

well lets get back to konoha jiraiya said

hai all of them said.

 **konoha hokage's office**

* * *

so the mission was a success tsunade asked

yeah replied jiraiya but it turns out guren was still loyal to orochimaru

hmm interesting alright all of you are dismissed until further notice

hai all of them responded

granny where will i be staying asked naruto

in the uzumaki compound replied tsunade

alright baa-chan.

 **Uzumaki compound**

* * *

so this where we'll be staying tayuya asked

yeah naruto stated

it seems peaceful fu replied

looks can be deceiving anyway lets go inside

whoa this place seems nice it even has it's own bathhouse and training field tayuya exclaimed

wow it has its own garden that's really cool fu yelled excitedly

i like this place naruto said

i call the master bedroom what about you 2 naruto asked

fu and tayuya smirked and said with you

your sure naruto asked

yeah they both smiled at him

anyway im gonna go to ichiraku for some ramen want to come with me asked naruto

yeah sure they both replied

as they were walking to ichiraku they head the crowds saying.

look the demon has returned

look at the demon's whores

we'll get his whores and make them ours

thunk thunk whoa the crowd jumped ack as kunai embedded itself near them shut up or ill kill you pathetic civilians

he really is a demon yelled out a villager

a rock was heading towards naruto but he caught it and threw it back hitting a villager knocking him out

the crowd ran away

god that felt good thought naruto

anyone who tries anything with these girls ill kill you my self slowly naruto threatened

the crowd dispersed

they arrived at ichiraku's a few minutes later

hey old man 10 bowls of miso ramen

do you girls want anything

ill also have 2 bowls of pork ramen tayuya said

same here fu replied

alright 10 bowls of miso and 4 bowls of pork ramen coming right up.

 **after the ramen**

* * *

naruto sensed kiba akamaru and hinata also shino

tayuya and fu there's a fight coming up and i want you to stay out of it

why asked tayuya

because this fight is personal kinda like your fight against kabuto naruto replied

fu remained silent

naruto looked back and saw team kurenai

hello naruto turned around and saw them hinata kiba akamaru and shino

hinata glared at naruto and said were going to get payback for what you did to kurenai-sensei

it was highly illogical to attack our sensei shino said

me and akamaru are going to make you regret coming back to the village kiba snarled

you tell him kiba-kun hinata replied

come then and show how much stronger you got since the last time i saw you.

* * *

 **And done hope you like it**


	6. Year 3 finale

**Hello guys im here for another story update sorry for taking so long**

 **i need a beta pm me if your interested**

 **and thx for the ongoing your grammar sucks i haven't heard that line enough in the reviews jk but really stop its annoying while im in school**

 **i get it i need better grammar other then that enjoy this chapter**

 **Year 3 finale**

* * *

"Gatsuga yelled out kiba" naruto saw kiba in front of him he then felt hinata behind him

"eight trigrams: air palms hinata shouted" from behind

"hidden jutsu : beetle tornado shino yelled out"

naruto stopped kiba by wrapping him up in chains and then threw him towards the bug tornado which stopped when shino noticed him being sent towards it and moved to the side

as hinata hit naruto a log appeared in his place 'damn substitution jutsu.' hinata thought

byukugan hinata yelled out where is he thought hinata that's when she felt hands around her ankles and got pulled into the ground

your still weak as ever hinata you haven't changed taunted naruto that's when hinata saw red and used all her strength to burst out of the ground her palm aiming for his heart

checkmate naruto smirked he then raised his elbow and smashed it against the back of her head and then smashed into the ground not moving he heard someone approaching from behind and sensed kiba he then moved to kiba and buried his fist into his gut kiba spit out blood and dropped to his knees holding his stomach

what the hell how is he so strong that's when he felt a hand on his head and his head was raised up and saw naruto with a emotionless face and that's when he felt pain on his jaw damn it his knee he thought he dislocated my jaw kiba felt naruto pulling him up to stand kiba started staggering around and saw naruto and tried to say something but naruto's leg kicked kiba away reinforced with crystals he felt a rib break and got sent flying as he hit a window he smashed through it and blacked out but before he blacked out he saw shino with a blade at his throat damn it i wasn't strong enough

poof naruto's clone dispelled itself and shino tried running away but was grabbed mid jump by a chain wrapped around his leg and was swung around and slammed into the ground hard enough to cause a crater gahh shino yelled out he then felt the chain pick him up and moved him towards naruto so he was hanging upside down and facing him and started smashing him into the ground until he was knocked out and then picked up the other two with his chains and brought them towards him he threw kiba towards a wall he collided with it and made a indent he then threw hinata towards kiba and she made a bigger indent then shino who he threw and broke the wall and then inspected his handiwork and started walking away

* * *

 **Akatsuki Hideout**

"why did you call us here." kisame asked

"as you all hidan was killed by the kyubi jinchuriki' pain spoke up

"yeah " all the members said in unison

"so we need a replacement any ideas zetsu"

yes i can think of a few zetsu responded

oh and who might they be inquired pain

the first is guren subordinate of orochimaru and a crystal user and the second is tobi not much is known about him

bring in guren a crystal user will be a good replacement for hidan and keep tobi in the reserves we might need more members if what happened to hidan is any indicator

very well leader-sama zetsu said

the rest of you are to take your assigned jinchuriki and bring them in pain spoke with a harsh tone

hai leader-sama they all said in unison

konan saw pain walk away towards the chamber that nagato's is but saw him walk past it

pain wait konan yelled out but he kept on walking pain then went into the door on the left

madara sama the plan is going along well pain said to a figure covered in shadows

very good madara replied

you are dismissed pain madara said

very well madara sama

he he soon very soon infinite tsukiyomi will come into fruition then i shall become a god not you madara uchiha but me obito uchiha you were a fool to try to trick me madara obito then smirked under his mask

* * *

 **konoha Uzumaki compound 3 months later**

fire style: fire ball jutsu sasuke yelled out

water style: water bomb jutsu naruto yelled out

they both collided and a bunch of steam appeared

4 chains appeared out of the ground behind sasuke sasuke gripped his kusanagi and slashed 2 of them the third wrapped around the kusanagi stopping the kusanagi the fourth chain is about to hit him but a purple rib cage stopped it

that was close naruto sasuke said

wind style: rasenshuriken naruto yelled out

sasuke eyes widened wha- it hit the rib cage it destroyed the rib cage when it subsided sasuke's left arm was littered in cuts

damn sasuke muttered that was a huge attack he then saw naruto surrounded in a orange glowing aura (kcm 1 ) he then saw naruto disappear and reappear in front of him wha- he then felt naruto punch him and send him flying back hitting the side of the house

damn that was fast sasuke thought sasuke weaved some hand signs fire style: grand fireball jutsu a huge fire ball was hurtling towards naruto heh dodge this naruto sasuke thought

naruto outstretched his hand and a huge hand appeared out of nowhere catching and crushing the fireball to easy smirked naruto naruto then saw sasuke running at him with the kusanagi coated in lightning chakra

naruto appeared behind sasuke and tried to punch him but had to jump back because sasuke swung his sword backwards it extended with lightning chakra cutting a gash across Naruto's chest damn it naruto yelled out naruto he then landed a few feet behind he then stuck out his hand and started charging a rasengan lets finish this sasuke naruto yelled out dropping out of his kcm 1

sasuke weaved a few signs and a chidori appeared all right then naruto they both ran at each other

Naruto sasuke yelled out

sasuke Naruto yelled out

 **Rasengan**

 **Chidori**

it hit and caused a huge explosion naruto and sasuke were sent flying back naruto landed hitting the ground and sasuke doing the same damn they both thought i just about won naruto then steadily got up and started and then sasuke also got up wiping away some blood that leaked out of his mouth they both then started walking into the house that was a good fight naruto sasuke said

yeah it was naruto replied they both then got into the kitchen and naruto walked over to the fridge opened it and saw some fruit and grabbed some tossed an apple at sasuke who caught it thanks sasuke said we im going to home see ya naruto sasuke said

see you later sasuke naruto said back naruto then went to the master bedroom and lied down and went to sleep that was fun naruto though before he went to sleep

* * *

 **The next day**

wake up naruto-kun fu said

that's not how your supposed to do it jiraiya said as he had a bucket of ice cold water he then grinned maliciously as he threw the water on him gahh naruto yelled out that's freaking freezing wake up dumb ass we have a mission tayuya yelled at him alright im up im up damn did you have to wake me up like that

yeah all 3 of them said whatever naruto thought were going to be at the hokage's office they said alright ill be there in 20 minutes

your mission is to get to fire country border and find out what happened to the border ninja tsunade said

hai team jiraiya all said at the same time

lets go everyone meet up at the gates in 10 minutes

okay lets head to border of fire country ( i dont know the best name for the border) Jiraiya stated

all right naruto exclaimed loudly

so sensei what are we going to the border for tayuya asked

We've lost contact with the guards so were going to find out if their okay

is that it fu asked

yeah jiraiya replied

is that it pervy sage naruto asked loudly

yeah it is naruto jiraiya yelled back

so how are we going to tackle this naruto asked

okay naruto you check the tower and all 5 levels tayuya you check out the house's fu you and me will check out the surrounding area

alright they said

so ill check the top floor first shadow clone jutsu naruto yelled out 4 clones poofed into existence you four check the 4 floors

a few minutes later i got the memory's of the clone

so nothing here huh

i saw jiraiya fu and tayuya all in a group discussing something

so did any of you see anything naruto asked

no all three said

there's no one around like at all it's like they all just disappeared jiraiya said

watch out naruto jiraiya yelled out

huh Naruto said and turned around and saw a hand coming towards him what

* * *

 **done sorry for taking so long just didn't have the motivation ill try again some time later**


End file.
